Becoming Hermione
by epAmy
Summary: It’s been 4 years since Hermione went missing. Everyone believes she is dead, except for Remus. He knew she was alive and works to find her. He manages, but she is now wild; part of the forest. Can Remus help her become Hermione? RL/HG
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So here's my new story! It's going to be quite a bit different than my usual ones. When I say Hermione is wild, she is really wild; like a wild animal. I hope you enjoy the different atmosphere.

Also, I know Obliviate is irreversible, but for the sake of the story, I'm treating it kind of like a strong amnesia.

Just a quick **warning**, this chapter talks about the war field, but it's very brief and mild.

Disclaimer for all chapters:  
I don't own Harry Potter. I just twist them for your entertainment :)

_

* * *

_

There was a stench of death across the war field. Bodies lay mangled and distorted. Standing in the midst of them was a girl. Unable to stand the sight, she turned away and willed herself not to breathe. She could see two boys, one with red hair, the other with black, in the distance standing in front of several cloaked figures. It seemed none of them were moving. She turned away from them at the sound of a yell. She saw a haggard looking man with patched clothes and brownish-blonde hair fighting a short squatty man. The haggard looking one had let out the yell when he was hit by something and was holding his left arm to his chest. She stepped forward to help the man, but she heard a twig snap behind her.

_The girl quickly turned and saw another cloaked figure, but before she could react the figure shouted something she couldn't understand, "_Expelliarmus_!" The girl watched a smooth, slender stick fly out of her hands as her opponent raised their own. "You've been in my way far too long, girl," the figure growled._

_The girl looked around quickly to find something to her advantage, but the cold laugh of the figure stopped her._

_"You won't find anything to help you. Say good-bye to your life, girl." The figure raised the stick again and shouted, "_Obliviate_!"_

Hermione Granger woke up in a cold sweat. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a clearing in the woods, the tall trees creating a room of nature for her. The long grass beneath her made a comfortable bed whenever she chose to lay down her head for the night. She lifted her face to the wind as it passed through, and she knew there was no threat nearby.

Hermione raised her bare arms over her head and groaned when she felt her body pop back into place. She had had that nightmare every night since she could remember. She didn't know what any of it meant. Waving sticks around and shouting strange words seemed silly to her, but when things came out of those sticks, it scared Hermione.

A noise outside the clearing caught Hermione's attention. She crouched down and waited until the figure came into the clearing. She needn't have worried; it was only her wolf-brother, Tarak. He had a gleaming black fur coat over his large, muscular build.

He was her first memory. She didn't know anything about her life before she woke up to find Tarak standing over her. He took her back to his pack where she learned the essentials of living in the forest. Hermione had come to learn their language somewhat, but before she could learn a lot more, the pack became uncomfortable with her and banished her. Tarak accepted being banished as well and came with her to protect her. They had lived in this clearing ever since.

_'You had dream again?'_Tarak asked.

Hermione nodded, "It is scary, yet familiar." Hermione paused before saying what had been on her mind recently. "Could it be my past?"

Tarak shook his head slowly, _'It does not matter. You are wolf now. You live here.'_

Hermione nodded again. It didn't matter how many nightmares she had. She belonged with Tarak.

Meanwhile, halfway across the country a man stood over a grave with the inscription:

Hermione Jane Granger

Best Friend and Loved by Many

Remus Lupin stood there for an unknown amount of time rereading the name before finally speaking. "Hello Hermione. It's been almost four years since the final battle; four years since we've lost you." He crouched down and set the bouquet of wildflowers at the bottom of the headstone. "I miss you so much, Hermione. I still can't seem to accept you're really gone." He ran a hand along the words, a single digit tracing each letter of her name. "I often dream of you," he laughed bitterly. "They're so strange; they're of you frolicking through a forest. You always told me I read to many fantasy stories." Sighing, Remus stood up and looked at the headstone. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

He stood there a few more seconds before turning and disappearing with a _crack!_ He never noticed a cloaked person standing to the side listening to everything. Their face turned cold as they, too, disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think!

Hope all is well! :)


	2. Searching

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! :) I really hope you guys like the story, I'm pretty excited about it! :D I'll probably start posting (hopefully) weekly on Thursday/Friday.

Kay44: you readers are going to kinda be in the same boat as Hermione. Learning what happened and why as she does.

Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Remus? Are you around here?" Harry's voice came from Remus' kitchen where the fireplace was.

Remus groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _I had that strange dream again._ He pulled a shirt on and stumbled towards his friend's voice. "What time is it?"

Harry eyed his friend shuffle into the kitchen. He was already sitting in one of the two kitchen chairs the small house accommodated. "It's past ten o'clock. You were still in bed?"

Remus nodded and sat down across from Harry. It was then Remus noticed Harry had a stream of some yellow goop on his shoulder. "You have oatmeal on your shoulder."

Harry looked down at his shirt and saw the evidence of his daughter's breakfast. He smiled as he cleaned it off. "Lily wanted to have a food fight this morning." Harry smiled at the memory a second longer before piercing Remus with a stern gaze. "Don't think you can get out of it that easy. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Remus rubbed his eyes, "Try years." _I keep having that strange dream of Hermione._

"You're starting to look like an old man," Harry teased.

Remus laughed, "I am an old man, Harry."

"You're barely in your forties."

"I'm not as young as I used to be, Harry. Moony isn't making things any better, either."

Harry shook his head and once again pinned Remus with a mild glare. "You're avoiding the question again. Tell me what's wrong."

Remus sighed and stared at the tabletop. "And here I thought we established I was the older figure," he joked, but Harry still glared at him. "Alright, I give up. I've been having reoccurring dream."

"What dream?" Harry asked.

"I keep seeing Hermione in some forest." Harry's face contorted in pain and looked away. Remus could see his jaw clenched and Harry's hand that was on the table was fisted. "This is why I was evading the subject. I know how touchy you are of her."

Harry truly glared at the older man. "Don't. You don't know how much Ron and I loved her."

"I love her too," Remus rebuked.

"It doesn't seem like it. You're awfully calm whenever she's brought up."

Remus mentally sighed and prepared for the worse. "That's because I don't think she's dead."

"What!?" Harry almost flew out of his seat.

"I think she's still out there."

"Hermione is dead, Remus. We had a funeral for her."

"With no body! She was never found, Harry. Doesn't that ring some bells for you?" Remus swore softly and sat back in his seat. _This is the reason why I never said anything_, he thought._ Everyone took her disappearance so hard; I did too. There's something won't let me believe she's really gone._

Harry closed his eyes and took calming breaths before settling his eyes on Remus once again. "Mrs. Weasley is having everyone over this weekend and wants you to be there."

Remus groaned.

"Why don't you stop groaning and give up your ridiculous ideas about _her_?" Harry growled, still slightly upset about their previous topic.

"Watch your tongue, Harry. I may be your friend, but I deserve your respect," Remus reprimanded. _The boy thinks he can boss me around._

Harry looked down at the tabletop looking somewhat ashamed.

"Besides, I cannot come to the gathering."

Harry's head jerked up, "Why?"

"It seems nobody has looked at the calendar lately," he smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I have an appointment with Moony."

"Oh, Tonks will be sad to hear that."

Remus groaned again. "Nymphadora needs to learn I'm not interested."

"Why not? I think you two would be great together!"

"I'm ten years her senior and—"

"And you're too poor and too dangerous. We've all heard this before. Hasn't she said that stuff doesn't matter to her?"

"It matters to me. Leave it be, Harry," Remus commanded when Harry opened his mouth. "Go home to your wife and daughter. I have some preparations to take care of before this weekend."

"Alright. I'll stop by after you get back to check on you." With a final wave, Harry was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Remus sighed once the ashes settled again. He had a feeling things were about to get a lot more complicated. Shaking his head of negative thoughts, he stood and rummaged through his empty cupboards for breakfast.

=-=-=-=

"Thank the new potions professor for me, will you, Professor?" Remus smiled brightly at his old professor.

"How many times have I told you to call me Minerva?" The stern faced woman softened her features for one of her favorite people. "And think nothing of it."

Remus nodded, "Well, I have to get going. It's almost time."

"Be careful," she called.

Remus nodded again. He just needed to get away before anyone suspected anything. During the full moons Remus was usually locked in a cell in his basement, but this time it was going to be different.

Finally exhausted of the reoccurring dream, Remus decided to have his transformation in a forest in a forest on the other side of the country. It was slightly risky, but with the wolfsbane potion, Remus' worries were diminished. Now if someone caught him out of his cell... He'd have quite a bit of explaining to do.

Once Remus was outside Hogwarts' gate, he apparated away. Remus looked around, but all he saw around him was trees. He wasn't sure why he chose this forest, but something was drawing him there. He hoped it was because Hermione was here.

It was almost sundown and Remus needed to find a place to bunker down and take the potion. He found a clearing with a small pond just a few minutes away from where he was. He drank the potion and quickly took off his clothes before the transformation started. Even with almost four decades of transformations, Remus never got over how painful it was to change into his furry self. Even as his gaze was transfixed on the moon, Remus felt his bones expanding and his skin stretch and sprout fur.

Once the agonizing torture was done Remus fell to all fours and panted heavily until the pain was bearable.

'_You disgust me, Pup,'_ a husky voice tickled the back of his mind. _'The way you let those furless whelps dominate us.' _Remus growled out loud, but Moony only laughed, _'If you can't scare them, you can't scare me, Pup.'_

_Stop calling me that!_ Remus thought angrily. _I'm hardly a pup._

_'But you are, Pup. Why do you not let me out anymore?'_

_Shut up!_ Remus shook his head. He hated this about the transformations. Before he started taking the wolfsbane potion, Remus lost control of his body and actions, only being a voice in the back of Moony's mind. Now with the potion Remus has control, but at the price of having Moony's voice tormenting him.

_'If I'm silent, I can't tell you where the girl is.'_

_How would you know where she is?_

_'We smell her. I just know how to distinguish it from all the other smells. Have you forgotten how she smells?'_

Remus blocked out Moony's ramblings and lowered his snout to the earth. He could smell the various animals which had trekked to the path for a drink of water. He smelled the tree's sweet fragrance, the water's clean, pure scent. Then he caught it. It was very faint, but he smelled something distinctly human—almost prey-like—in his mind.

_'That's her. It's quite different than what she used to smell like.'_

_She's alive?_ Remus couldn't believe it. All this time he thought she was alive, but now he actually knew. Without hesitation Remus jumped into a full sprint, tracking the scent the entire time.

_'Wait a minute, Pup—'_

_Not now! I smell her!_ Glad Moony actually listened to him, Remus continued his tracking. It only took him a few minutes to realize his flaw.

_'I told you to wait. This is her playground; her scent is everywhere.'_

Remus growled and looked at his surroundings. It was no good. The trees were so thick it didn't allow the luminous full moon to light the woods, leaving him in darkness. _I'll just keep looking until I find her._

Moony gave a barking laugh, _'Have fun. Try to remember to eat something while you're at it. I'm hungry. Perhaps a hare?'_

Remus growled and began his search. It took hours, but Remus finally found a fresh scent. He took a deeper breath just to be sure. The scent took him down a well-walked path through some taller grass. Giving a happy bark, Remus took off down the path. Just meters away Remus came across a clearing and felt his heart skip a beat.

There across the clearing Remus caught a flash of pale flesh and a brown mass that resembled a bird's nest than hair.

_Hermione!_

Remus went to go after her when a large wolf planted himself in his path, snarling and baring his teeth. Remus cowered backwards with his tail between his legs. Even though werewolves were quite larger than wolves this wolf almost matched Remus in size. If Remus wanted to take on the wolf, he probably could have come out with a few scratches but the wolf had one thing Remus didn't:

Dominance.

_'Back off, Pup. This is his territory.'_

_But Hermione—_

_'Is currently on his land. We'll find her next time.'_

_I'll look for her after the full moon._

_'Great idea, Pup. Face the wolf when you're furless.'_

Remus turned and ran from the clearing back to his with the pond. He curled up and slept the rest of the night away. When he woke the next morning, he got dressed quickly and stumbled from the clearing. His energy was always drained after transformations. He walked for what seemed like hours, but he didn't come across the clearing.

_Things always look so much different as a wolf._ It wasn't until Remus conceded defeat.

He was lost.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys understood my twist to the whole Remus/Moony thing.

Hope all is well! :)


	3. Found

**A/N: **Okay, so as you can see lovely college can get in the way of writing :( I meant to maket his one longer, but that didn't happen either... I'm kinda having some problems getting this one started. I have some ideas for the middle, but the beginning I just want to throw Remus and Hermione together and call it good... which I kinda did these last few chapters...

So stick with me here and hopefully this will start going better.

* * *

Remus apparated directly to the Burrow. He did his after every moon just to have Molly clean him up. He usually didn't need it, but if he didn't show up at her place, she'd come to his. He walked through the garden, avoiding the gnomes as he went, and entered the swaying tower via the back door at the kitchen. "Molly?"

The Weasley matriarch turned with a scowl on her face and her fists at her waist. "Don't you 'Molly' me, Remus John Lupin. Imagine my surprise when I sent George to check on you last night and he tells me your place is empty."

Remus stayed quiet for his own good.

"Where were you, Remus?"

"In the forest."

Her face slowly matched the color of her hair. "You were out there? Anything could have happened—"

"I'm perfectly safe with the potion, you know that or you wouldn't have sent your son anywhere near me."

"I wasn't worried about you hurting someone. I was thinking what would happen if someone had found you. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Remus smiled. The lioness in Molly had finally settled down. "I was in a remote forest. There were no towns anywhere near me."

"Be careful out there, Remus. Now come let me get you cleaned up."

Remus sat at one of the chairs and said, "I'm fine except I think I caught a burr on my back."

"Let me see." She helped Remus peel his shirt down his back and made a clucking noise. "Yep, it scratched you pretty bad. I'll just patch this up and you can go." They settled into silence while Molly cleaned out the scratches. "I overheard Harry talking to Ron last night."

Remus started when she spoke, but once he comprehended what she said, he only muttered, "Oh."

"Is it really worth it when it'll put them—all of us—in so much pain?"

"She's out there, Molly."

"Are you sure?" Molly walked around the chair to stare in his face.

"I think I found her. Last night I tracked a scent similar to hers."

"Did you see her?" Molly's face radiated hope.

"No." Her face fell. "Well, I didn't see her face, but I saw a woman dart away. I tried looking for her this morning, but I didn't have the energy."

"Could it really be her? The war was so long ago."

Just as Remus was about to answer the kitchen door swung open, revealing bubble-gum pink hair.

"Wotcher, Remus!" She began to rush to him, but tripped over her own feet and landed on her face.

Remus shook of Molly's hands as she continued healing him and quickly buttoned up his shirt.

Just as he finished, Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of him. "Good to see you're alright. When I heard from George you'd slipped out of your cage, I went out looking for you."

"That wasn't necessary and I didn't slip out of my _cage_."

"I wanted to look for you." She smiled to distract him, "Do you have any injuries that need tending to?"

"No, Molly already saw to them." Remus glanced over his shoulder and gave her a pleading look.

"Now all you need is a day of rest without disturbances," Molly gave Tonks a stern look.

"Get better soon, Remus." Tonks smiled once more before leaving. They could hear her tripping over the umbrella stand as she left.

"Thank you," Remus said with gratitude.

"You'll have to tell her how you feel some day."

"Some day? I thought I had already."

"She doesn't think you're serious. You have to find a way to let her know you really mean it."

Remus shook his head. He'd never understand the mind of a woman. "I'm going to bed. I want to get back to the forest as soon as I can."

"Don't forget about my dinner party tomorrow night," she called after him.

_Another one? And here I thought I'd escaped it._

=-=-=-=

The next night Remus was surrounded by the Weasley clan and friends. Much to his discourage, Tonks was sitting as close as she could at his side. She was also very squirmy, which meant every time she fidgeted her arm would brush his side. He had already tried moving over as much as he could without crowding Ron, but she just followed him across the bench.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, enjoying the time with family, until Harry spoke up from down the table. "So I hear Moony got to go for a run the other night."

Remus locked eyes with Harry and could see the fire burning in the younger man's eyes. "Yes, I went to woods." He lowered his voice, but Harry had no problem hearing, "I found her." Remus almost winced at Harry's look of rage. _If he wasn't holding Lily right now, I think he would have attacked me._

"She's dead, Remus," Harry said evenly.

"She? Who are you talking about?" everyone around the table asked.

Harry looked down at Lily, leaving Remus to answer. "Hermione."

There were a few gasps, but otherwise everyone was shocked into silence. It wasn't until Tonks blurted, "But she died in the war," the trance was broken.

"But we never found her... for sure," Ron whispered. He looked up at Remus. "Did you really find her?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned to his wife of two years, Luna. She seemed to understand and rested a hand at his back.

Remus' eyes softened at the red-head. If anyone hurt the most at Hermione's disappearance, it was Ronald Weasley. He had been in love with her since their third year. "I'm pretty sure. I didn't get a good look, but I'm going back to where I saw her to make sure."

"Is that really smart? Getting everyone's hopes up and it isn't her?" Harry asked rudely.

"How do you know it isn't her?" Remus responded.

"Because she's dead! She would have come back if she was alive!"

"Harry," his wife touched his arm gently.

"We did look for her after her disappearance, Remus," Tonks said. "We didn't see a trace of her anywhere."

"I'll find her. Just wait and see." Remus glared down at his plate. _Why won't they believe Hermione is alive?_

=-=-=-=

Hermione peeked out from behind the tree with a smile. A few paces in front of her were two small bear cubs. Their dark fur was thick and dirty as they play wrestled. She giggled when one of them yelped because the other had pulled its ear. When they froze, she covered her mouth and ducked behind the tree again. She waited a few minutes listening before peeking out again. This time, though, she came face to face with their mother.

With a shriek, Hermione fell back on her rump and she skittered backwards as fast as she could go. Her mind began to race for something to aid her, but just then Tarak jumped between Hermione and the mother bear. The bear let out a fierce noise, trying to scare Tarak away from her cubs, but Tarak only snapped at her. It was then the bear noticed how much the wolf towered over her and slowly backed away, still making some defensive noises. She quickly ushered her cubs away into the dense forest.

Once Tarak was assured they weren't going to return he twisted his head to look at Hermione. _'You hurt?'_

"No. I'm fine," Hermione said as she stood to her feet.

_'You left alone again.'_ It was one of Tarak's rules that Hermione not go out alone. She wasn't able to defend herself against the animals of the forest.

"I'm sorry. I saw the little ones and I had to watch."

_'You'll stay home now. The wolf might return.' _Tarak began walking back to their home.

Hermione frowned. It'd been about a week since that wolf found them. Since they settled here, Tarak had been the only wolf she'd known of. Was another wolf trying to dominate the area? Tarak had said he'd left, but he could return.

"If he could come back, shouldn't I stay away from home? That is where he found us," Hermione reasoned.

Tarak gave her the equivalent of a glare. _'You obey.'_

"Alright," she sighed. The day was almost over, but Tarak had already found them dinner. They usually spent the rest of their time relaxing until the sun went down. Hermione was on her back staring at the canopy the trees created above her, Tarak in his usual place across her legs and stomach when she heard the rustling of grass. Tarak was instantly on his feet and alert, Hermione sat up, ready to run if commanded.

_'Stay here. He's of no danger,'_ Tarak said softly.

Hermione stayed sitting and stared towards the noise. It wasn't long before a tall man with sandy-blond hair stepped in. Hermione instantly recognized him from her reoccurring dream. "I know you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope all is well! :)


	4. Home

**A/N:** I know nothing can make up for the lack of posts, but I've been having a terrible time with one of my roommates (which has now gone on to counseling, yuck) and there have just been a lot of things going on lately that I haven't been able to get my mind to focus on the story. That and I've had 3 symphony concerts the past two weekends! ah! But hopefully the extra long post will make up for some of it.

I hope this helps a little:  
"Humans Talking"  
_Thinking  
'Wolves Talking'_

* * *

The morning after Molly's party, Remus had a small bag packed with enough food and clothing for a week. He had left the Burrow with well wishes from Molly, Ron and a few others. Harry and Nymphadora were still against looking for Hermione.

"Remus?" a call from his kitchen.

_Speak of the devil_, Remus thought. "I'm in my bedroom, Nymphadora. I'll be right there." He finished throwing a few things in his bag when he heard his bedroom door creak open. "Nymphadora, I thought I said—" he stopped suddenly when he turned and saw what she was wearing. The dress she wore dipped down too low, was way too short, and hugged too many curves. "What are you—" Before he could finish, Tonks tripped over her own feet—probably due to the heels—and fell against Remus. Unable to catch his balance, Remus fell back on the bed with the pink-haired witch on top of him. Tonks immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his neck. "Nymphadora—"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she whispered in his ear as she continued to nose her way around.

"_Nymphadora_," Remus said, stronger this time, "get off." It wasn't until he felt her tongue sweep across the shell of his ear that he jumped to his feet, resulting in dumping her on the floor. "What on earth are you doing?!"

Tonks jumped at his sharp tone and quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry Remus, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? It didn't seem like it to me. Why did you come here?"

Tonks sighed and sat carefully on his bed. "I'm nervous this girl is Hermione," she said softly. "I know it must sound awful, but it's true. I know if it is her, there will be so much confusion and..." she paused for a dramatic breath, "if it is her, I'm nervous she'll ruin our relationship."

Remus snorted and without thinking, blurted, "We don't have a relationship." Tonks' jaw dropped slightly and she scowled at him. Remus smiled sheepishly and backed away, "That didn't come out the right way, but you have to understand that I'm not interested. You've let your infatuation go on long enough."

Tonks stood quickly and shouted, "It isn't infatuation! I love you!"

Remus shook his head and grabbed his bag, shrinking it to fit in his pocket. He stormed from the room growling, "You should leave."

"Wait, Remus!" Tonks was right on his heels. "Please give me a chance! You've never even thought about it!"

He spun around suddenly, almost causing Tonks to run into his chest, and glared down at her. "I have thought about it, Nymphadora. And I am _not_ interested. Accept it."

Tonks face contorted as her anger rose. "Fine, go. When you give up looking for a dead witch come find me."

"Will do, now leave." His eyes burned into her until she disappeared into the green flames with a kiss blown at him.

_At least when I'm gone I don't have to deal with her_. With that thought his mood increased significantly.

=-=-=-=

When Remus apparated into the forest he groaned. All he could see in all directions was trees. He was in the middle of a dense forest. _How on earth am I going to find her?_ Shaking his head of negative thoughts, he started walking in one direction.

The first two days consisted of Remus walking in what seemed like circles. He didn't find any path or opening; just trees beyond trees. The third day it started to rain, making Remus' search that much more difficult. The rain lasted until the fifth day. The sixth day Remus felt he was getting closer, but it was hard to move around in the forest due to the water-logged floor. He didn't give up though.

The morning of the seventh day Remus sighed during his breakfast. He was almost out of food. He had a small chunk of bread left and his water canteen was empty. If he didn't find her today, he was going to have to go back and restock. Then he'd have to start all over again.

_I feel like she's close. Argh! Why can't I find her?!_

_Maybe I am just pulling straws here. I could be wrong._

_But what about the girl I saw last week? She looked exactly like Hermione._

Remus growled lowly as the battle continued in his head. He wasn't going to be able to find her this way.

_If only I had Moony's sense of smell. I'd be able to track her down easily. Where is Moony when you need him?_ he thought pathetically to himself.

_'Here,'_ a voice echoed in his head.

Remus jumped. "Moony? How...?"

_'You called me, didn't you? What do you want?'_ the wolf inside Remus yawned loudly.

"I'm trying to find Hermione."

_'Still? It's been a week!'_

Remus sighed. "I can't find her when I'm 'furless.' Can you smell her?"

_'I smell her alright. She's to the West.'_

That was all it took for Remus to leap to his feet and sprint through the forest. Five minutes later Remus slowed, slightly out of breath. "I thought you said she was to the West?"

_'She is. It's distant, though. With your human legs it'll take you most of the day.'_

"Great." After Remus caught his breath, he continued west at a slower pace. Finally, just in the final hour of light, Remus began to recognize some of his surroundings. He quickly made his way through the forest looking for the path with tall grass. Once he found it he fought his way through it and into the opening. He just registered the tall wolf and girl when she spoke.

"I know you."

"Hermione." One look at her dirt covered face confirmed it. But one scan over her caused him to blush scarlet and look away from her nudity. He remembered belatedly there was also a wolf in the clearing. "Quick, get away from it!"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and glanced at Tarak, who had sat close to her. Hermione leaned against the wolf, hugging him loosely as she stared at the strange man. "You know me?"

Remus glanced at her and saw the wolf had purposefully sat close to Hermione to cover her nakedness. "Yes. Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She cocked her head again. "Here is home."

"But why did you leave? You left right after the war; we thought you were dead!" Remus took a step closer, but Tarak's growl stopped him.

Hermione looked more confused than ever. "War? I don't know what you're talking about."

Now Remus looked confused.

_'She not remember, Pup.'_ The low husky voice seemed to echo through the clearing.

Remus looked around wildly, but he didn't hear or see anything. At Hermione's laugh he looked back at her. Tarak was staring right at him. "Y-You?"

_'Right. Kitten not know where she from.'_

"What is your last memory?" Remus asked.

"Here; Tarak."

Remus sighed. _No wonder she never came back. She doesn't remember anything. Did someone attack her? Is it Obliviate or just amnesia?_

"How do you know me?" Hermione asked again.

"We were friends. You were one of my best friends."

Hermione cocked her head to the side again and Remus thought she was confused at what he'd said but he realized she was studying him. Then suddenly she stood up from behind Tarak, which caused Remus to look away, and walked up to him. It wasn't until he felt a tug at his clothes he looked back down at her. _She's curious about my clothes?_ he thought before he realized he was staring at her again and looked away as she continued to pluck at his clothes. Finally thinking of an idea, Remus shrugged off his coat and gently wrapped her in it. "Much better," he said with a warm smile.

She looked down at the coat curiously. She fingered the frayed edges of the sleeves. "Why?" she asked and looked up into his face.

_How do I explain this?_ "Well, where I come from, it isn't... decent to not wear clothes."

Hermione's face lit up, "Are you taking us to your home?"

"Us?"

Hermione sensed Tarak had moved closer and leaned back against him. "My brother, Tarak."

Remus let out a breath. She was quite a sight. Twigs in her hair, legs sticking out from his coat with her toes hidden by the grass. "Yes. I've been looking for you to bring home. Your, uh, brother may come too." _Great, bring a wild wolf into my home._

_'I resent that,'_ Moony growled lightly in Remus' head.

Tarak suddenly growled and moved in front of Hermione saying, _'Back, Kitten.'_ Hermione immediately obeyed and stepped back. _'I know you now. You are the whelp from other night.'_

"What?"

_'I smell werewolf in you. Not good. Hurt Kitten.'_

"I control Moony. I wouldn't let him hurt Hermione," Remus assured the wolf. _I'm talking to a wolf..._

Tarak snorted and calmly sat back down. _'Wrong. You know not of how it works.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus defended.

_'You learn soon, pup. Listen to wolf.'_ Tarak looked back to Hermione and she came closer to the pair.

"Can we go to your home now?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know how to get you both there, though."

_'I find you. Tarak smell Kitten.'_

"I guess that solves it then. Come here, Hermione," Remus held out a hand invitingly to her. Once her hand was in his, he pulled out his wand to apparate.

As soon as the slender piece of wood came from his pocket, Hermione hissed and jumped behind Tarak, peeking back out to eye the wand frightened.

"What's wrong?" Remus took a step towards her, but she shrank away with a whine.

_'She scared of stick. It hurt Kitten.'_

Remus quickly stashed it away thinking sour thoughts. "I apologize, Hermione. I do not wish to frighten you." Remus eased the girl into his arms and held her tight. _I'm surprised Tarak hasn't gotten upset yet. _Remus looked at the wolf and was astonished to see him nod. Catching on Remus slipped out his wand, as Hermione face was buried in his chest, and gave Tarak another glance.

Just before Remus apparated, they heard Tarak say, _'See you soon.'_

=-=-=-=

As soon as they landed in Remus' home, Hermione jumped away from him startled. Fortunately, Remus had already put his wand away so she wouldn't be scared. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my home. Feel free to wander."

And wander she did. She may not have had her memories, but she still had the old Hermione's spirit. In the kitchen she had rummaged through a few cupboards, but she soon found Remus' small library and was fascinated by the pictures in the books. Remus could barely contain a smile when he saw what book she looking at: _Hogwarts, A History_. Hours later Remus noticed the sun coming up. "We've been up all night," Remus commented.

"Hmm," Hermione commented absently as she turned the page.

"Hermione," he called a little louder to catch her attention. "What do you say we get cleaned up and get some rest? Are you tired?"

Her yawn answered him. He helped her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. "What do they call you?" she asked suddenly.

"I didn't tell you my name? Sorry, I guess I was too stunned that I found you I forgot. My name is Remus John Lupin."

"That's a long name," she commented.

"Not as long as yours. Your full name is Hermione Jane Granger." He stopped when they reached the bathroom and flicked on the light. "Let me show you how this works." Remus brought her closer to the tub and filled it for her and showed her the soap. "I'm going to find something for you to wear, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she stared at the new object.

Remus smiled and shut the bathroom door behind him. He found a shirt and a pair of sleeping pants that were too small for him and brought them back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Hermione said between giggles.

Remus opened the door and muttered, "Oh, no," as he stepped into a pool of water. Apparently Hermione caught on how to turn on the faucets because they were on and water was running over the edge of the tub. The big problem was the massive amount of bubbles floating around. Hermione sat in the midst of the water puddle, still in Remus' coat, and was covered in bubbles. Remus quickly turned off the water and was about to vanish the water before he caught himself. _I'll fix it after she's in bed._ "You continue to have fun, Hermione. I'm going to go get one of your friends to help you clean up."

"Friends?"

"Yes; do you remember Ginny Weasley?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You two were very close friends. She'll be happy to see you."

Hermione smiled at him again before attacking the bar of soap with flourish again.

Remus closed the door and took a calming breath before flooing to the Longbottom residence.

=-=-=-=

Just like everyone thought Hermione would marry Ron one day, everyone assumed Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter would marry. Ginny had had a crush on Harry since she first laid eyes on him when she was 10. But the attraction was simply that: a crush. Ginny got tired of Harry's lack of commitment and moved on to a friend of both of them, Neville Longbottom. They'd married less than a month after Ginny graduated and lived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade with their four children: Frank, Markus, Connor, and Alice. Neville worked under Professor Sprout at Hogwarts while Ginny stayed at home with their young children.

Remus dusted the soot off his clothes and smiled at Ginny. She was already busy in the kitchen getting things ready for her family, even with her baby daughter cradled with one arm. "Let me take her for you." Remus gently took the smiling infant from Ginny and sat at the kitchen table.

"Sure. Come on it; have a seat," she said sarcastically as she put the last piece of bacon on the stove. She turned to him and wiped a strand of hair behind her ear before joining him at the table. "I'm surprised you're back already."

"I ran out of rations." Remus decided to play with her a little.

Ginny flicked her wand towards the stove and half a dozen pieces of bacon hopped up and settled on the reverse side. "When do you go back out to look for her?"

Remus kept his face downturned to Baby Alice to hide his grin. "I'm not."

"What?" she yelped. "What do you mean, 'I'm not?' You gave up already?"

"Nope," he looked up at her with the largest grin ever. "I found her. She's at my home right now."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her fingers. "Really? She's alive?"

Remus nodded.

Ginny smiled then quickly turned her face to the door, "NEVILLE!!!"

Alice flinched at Ginny's voice, but it appeared she was used to her mother's yells. Soon three pairs of footsteps were heard in the hallway. Two young boys of the age of four and five stood in front of Neville, who held a diaperless two-year-old Connor in his arms. "What? I was changing Connor. Oh, hello Remus."

Remus smiled kindly.

"He found her, Neville. Hermione—she—I thought—" Ginny blubbered over her words as she started to cry.

Neville sighed and pulled out his wand. He charmed another diaper on his youngest son and set him on the floor before moving closer to his wife. He rubbed her back gently and let her cry on his shirt. "It's alright, love," Remus could hear Neville whispering to Ginny. "I'll floo Pomona and let her know I can't come in today. We'll go spend the day with Hermione."

"Uh, there's one small problem," Remus spoke up.

"What? Is she okay?" Ginny cried.

"Well, she doesn't remember anything. I think she was subject to an Obliviate during the battle. When I took my wand out to bring us back she panicked. She's been living in the forest with this wolf for the past five years."

Ginny continued to cry silently, only broken from her stupor by the smell of burning bacon. She quickly flicked her wand towards the stove and seven settings of breakfast made their way to the table.

"That's why I came here to ask a favor of you. She doesn't remember anything of our world, or even a civilized world. As we speak, she's probably still playing with the bubbles from the bar of soap."

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "You want me to help her bathe?" she asked.

"If you would. She's a mess," Remus sighed. It had been a long week.

Ginny grabbed two pieces of toast and made a bacon sandwich with it. "I'll head over there now. You can help Neville with the boys and come over later."

"Thank you Ginny. You're a lifesaver."

"You're such a flatterer," Ginny smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek as she left.

Remus helped the boys eat while Neville fed Alice a bottle. They were just about to leave when the floo activated and three figures came out: Harry, Ron, and Tonks. "Remus! You're back!" Tonks practically threw herself against him for a hug, but he evaded it.

"We stopped by your place and Ginny said you were here," Ron said.

"Why was Ginny at your place?" Harry asked.

Before he could answer, Tonks asked, "Why didn't you come to see me? I told you to find me once you'd given up."

"Because I didn't give up," Remus said simply. He stared at Harry and Ron and delivered the best and worse news to them. "I brought her home."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	5. Friends

**A/N:** I know saying sorry won't make up for not posting in over a month... but... Sorry? I don't know why I'm having such a hard time getting into this story; I was so excited about it a few months ago... Anyways, I hope to try to post more, but I'm not promising anything. School has been very tough this semester... anyways, I'm sorry!

I just want to thank all of you who are reading this (even if you're not reviewing). I'm glad if anyone is enjoying this. Thank you!

* * *

An hour later found Harry, Ron, and the Longbottoms sitting at Remus' small kitchen table. Remus had gone to fetch Hermione after Ginny said she wouldn't come out and was asking for him. "Excuse me," Remus said to the stiff group at the table. He quickly went to the bathroom where he guessed Hermione would be holed up. He knocked on the door, "Hermione? May I come in?"

"Yes."

Remus stepped in and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the tub, tugging on the clothing. Remus laughed softly. "I guess it'll take a while to adjust to clothing." He took another sweep over her and noticed how much she had changed since the war. Her skin which had been a creamy-white before was now tanned and calloused from living outdoors. Her hair was tamed from a bird's nest to long curls down her back. He also couldn't help but notice she was a lot more...curvy...than before.

"Do I have to wear all this?" she asked petulantly.

"When we have guests, yes—" He stopped realizing how that had sounded and felt himself blushing. _Before yesterday I hadn't blushed since my school days. Now she has me blubbering about with a tomato-red face._ "What I meant was we have some guests who would like to see you."

Hermione smiled nervously, "Who? Can you tell me a little?"

"Ah," Remus glanced down the hallway towards the kitchen before stepping into the bathroom completely, closing the door partly behind him. Hermione's gaze followed him as he sat on the toilet seat. "Well, back when you went to school you had two very best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. You three were inseparable; you were even called the Golden Trio. The woman who helped you get cleaned up was Ron's little sister, Ginny. She married Neville Longbottom. He's also here with their children. Would you like to meet them?"

"Will...will they stay long?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not if you don't want them to. Hermione, we all thought you were dead. The boys probably took it the hardest out of anyone."

Hermione looked down, "I'm scared."

"I'll be right there with you. Come, they're waiting for us." Remus led the way back to the kitchen and was acutely aware of Hermione's grasp on the back of his shirt. Neville was already standing, holding a crying Ginny, and the two remaining boys stood immediately upon seeing his return. "Hermione, this is Ginny's husband, Neville. The one blubbering all over himself is Ron."

"Shut it, Remus," Ron sniffed before coming closer and nervously reaching out a hand to Hermione. "Is it really you, 'Mione?" With a look to Remus for strength, Hermione placed her hand in Ron's only to be swept into his arms. Ron choked on a sob and held her tightly as he kept crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have looked for you harder and waited for you."

"Ron," Ginny gently pried her brother off of Hermione and led him back to a chair to comfort him.

Hermione grasped Remus' shirt again. "I didn't mean to make him upset," she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. He probably took your absence the hardest," Remus whispered back.

"Were we—?"

"Another time, Hermione."

Perturbed, Hermione looked to the last boy. "You must be Harry then?" she asked with a small smile.

"Why didn't you come back?!" he snapped.

Hermione jumped startled and inched her way behind Remus once again.

"Harry," Remus said calmly, "She doesn't remember anything. She was a victim of _Obliviate_, I believe."

"What?" Ron gasped.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"You're serious." Harry staggered back to his seat and looked down at the floor, his hair swinging forward to cover his face.

Remus turned to Hermione. "Someone took your memories, remember? That's all I meant." He guided her to the table, "Come sit down."

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You were the one I always went to, for everything. Then after the war when I needed you the most, you weren't there." He looked up at the end and locked eyes with Hermione. She fidgeted under the intensity of his gaze and glanced at Remus.

"I think that's enough reunions for now. She just got back and we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Shall we leave then?" Ron asked as he stood up.

Hermione didn't realize he was talking to her until she saw him looking at her. "No, Tarak will be looking for me here."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"The wolf she lived with in the forest," Remus supplied.

"You have a pet wolf?" Ron asked.

"Tarak isn't a pet! He's my brother."

"It's alright, Hermione. They didn't know," Remus soothed.

"Anyways, Remus can direct him to the Burrow, right?" Ron asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I figured that's where she'll be staying. Mum and Dad won't mind, if that's what you're thinking."

"Ron—" Ginny started, but Remus cut her off.

"Hermione will be staying here, with me," Remus said firmly.

"Eh? That can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it's inappropriate!" Ron finally burst. "She can't live here alone with you."

"Ron, leave it be!" Ginny finally cut in. "Look at Hermione; she doesn't want to leave Remus." It was true. At the start of any talk of leaving Remus, Hermione had gripped his shirt again with a vice grip.

"You won't be leaving anywhere, Hermione," he said calmly to her. To their guests, he said, "She will be fine. She is taking the spare bedroom. Tarak will be here in a few days and won't let anything happen to her." With a little more convincing and an emotional departure, Remus and Hermione were left with the empty house once more. With a yawn, Remus asked, "I don't know about you, but I could sleep all day."

"Is it really alright I'm staying? They seemed angry."

Remus squeezed her shoulder softly and guided her into the hallway. "Don't worry about them. They sometimes forget that I used to boss them around. I guess I've gotten to soft in my old age."

They stopped outside her bedroom door. "You don't look very old," she commented.

He smiled and gestured to the door. "This is your room—er—where you'll sleep. Mine's down the hall. If you need anything go ahead and find me." Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Hermione. It's good to have you back."

"Sleep well," Hermione smiled and went into her bedroom.

Sighing, Remus staggered to his own room. He submerged the entire room into darkness before falling into bed for a good night's—or more a good day's—rest.

=-=-=-=

The first thing Remus noticed when he woke up was the sun coming through the window. _That's odd, _Remus thought_. The sun never shines through this window during the morning. These windows face the west_. Opening his eyes he saw the clock read 5:00 p.m. The second thing Remus noticed was he was on his stomach (usually an odd position for him) and there was something heavy on his back. Remus glanced over his shoulder and saw a large mass of brown curls. _Huh. The only person I knew with that kind of hair was—_

"Hermione?" The events of the past couple days suddenly came to him and he realized it really was Hermione Granger on his back. He felt her move in her sleep. "Hermione, wake up," Remus said a little louder.

"Hmm? What is it?" she mumbled.

Giving up on getting her off him, he asked, "What are you doing in my bed?"

Hermione rolled off him so she could see his face. "Is that not allowed?"

"It's not exactly appropriate. Was something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm used to having Tarak to curl up with."

"Ah, right. The pack." _Of course she'd be used to sleeping close to someone._ "It's time we get up anyway." Even though he said it, he wasn't in any hurry to get up. At least not until she left first. Years of transformation left his body scarred permanently.

"Remus? Can I stay in here until Tarak gets back?"

Remus studied her. "Hermione, I don't think so. It's too inappropriate. One of the factors letting you stay here is that you have your own bedroom."

"Alright." With a pout on her face Hermione got up from bed and sulked from the room.

Sighing, Remus sat up and headed to the shower. _What did I do?_

For the rest of the day Remus and Hermione were continually barraged with guests. Molly and Arthur were one of the first to stop by, along with the few remaining Weasleys in the area. Harry stopped by again with his wife and daughter. They almost had to pry little Lily Potter from Hermione's clutches when they left; it seemed Hermione had taken a liking to the 'cub.' Even Tonks and McGonagall stopped by to introduce themselves to Hermione.

Later that night, even though Hermione was exhausted, she still sat in the living room staring at photo books. When Harry was by earlier he apologized for his behavior the previous day and offered her to look through his picture books. She flipped through page after page staring at faces she didn't recognize.

"Do you remember any of them?" Remus asked softy from the doorway.

Hermione shook her head. Her eyes were currently glued to a photo of her Ron and Harry. She was standing on something to make her taller and she had an arm wrapped around each of their necks. "I was really close to them, wasn't I?"

Remus moved closer to her and sat on the couch behind her (she still likes to sit on the floor rather than on furniture). "You were."

Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can you tell me about us?"

Remus laughed nervously. "Well, I don't really know much about how all of you met. You'll have to ask one of the boys for that."

"Just tell me what you know. About their lives now since I've left. Anything."

Remus thought for a moment. "Well I know you three were close all throughout your school years, but there was still the occasional squabble. It was mostly between you and Ron."

"You said he took it the hardest?"

Remus nodded. "Before the war, you and Ron were...together in a sense."

"I was his mate?"

"Mate!?" Remus gawked at the odd choice of wording. "Uh, not exactly. You weren't together, uh, like a mate, but everyone assumed it would turn into that, I guess. I know you two liked each other for years."

"Oh. Should I be with him now?"

"I probably shouldn't be having this conversation with you," Remus said.

"Please, tell me."

"After the war Ron was devastated that you were lost. He was depressed for years. He was finally able to move on, though. He got married two years ago. As in a mate."

"Oh, I see," Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Are you upset about it?" Remus asked softly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No, it's hard to take all this in."

Remus smiled, "I understand. It'll take a while for things to stop seeming awkward."

"Ron is happy now, right?"

"Very. He and his wife, Luna, are expecting their first child in a few months."

"Another cub!?" Hermione grinned excitedly.

Remus laughed. "You are the last person I would have expected to be excited about children."

"Why? Did I not like cubs?"

"You were always so obsessed with schooling and reading." When Hermione's brow furrowed again, Remus tacked on, "It's alright to have more than one obsession."

Hermione smiled. "Tell me about Harry then. What about him and Hannah?"

"Well, actually just like everyone thought you and Ron would marry, everyone thought Harry and Ginny would marry, but Harry wasn't that committed so Ginny moved on. Harry had saved Hannah from a bad blow during the final battle. Afterwards, Hannah wouldn't leave him alone, always following him around until he gave her a chance."

"So she's the dominate one?"

Remus never thought he laughed so hard in his life.

"What's so funny?"

Remus wiped the tears from his eyes, "Nothing, Hermione. Thank you for that laugh, though."

"I have one more question. What is this 'final battle' everyone is talking about?"

Remus sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "That, Dear Hermione, is a tale for another time, for it'll take quite a bit of time to explain.

"But—"

"Another time. It's late and even though we slept for most of the day, I'm exhausted from all of our guests."

"Alright, but you have to tell me soon."

"I promise." He helped her to her feet and walked with her to her room. "This time stay in your own bed."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Alright!"

=-=-=-=

Despite what he said, the next morning Remus woke up on his back, but again he felt something heavy on his chest. "Hermione," Remus groaned even without opening his eyes.

"Good-morning," Hermione mumbled and wiggled closer.

Remus unsuccessfully tried to push her away. "Hermione, you can't do this!" he said pitifully.

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him to stay close. "But it's cold in my room."

Before Remus could say anything else, he heard the floo activate down the hall and a familiar voice call, "Hey Moony, I'm back! Wait until you hear the rumors going around!"

Remus swore as he heard heavy footsteps come down the hall. Hermione yelped when he tried once more to push her away, but it was fruitless once more. The bedroom door opened quickly and Remus found himself staring at his longest and best friend, Sirius Black.

Sirius cocked a hip to the side and leaned against the door frame. "So I see the rumors aren't rumors at all," he said with a smirk.

=-=-=-=

Meanwhile over at the Burrow Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen. She really didn't need to, especially when none of her children lived at home anymore, except for the occasional time George stayed over. She worried over her last unmarried son. Ever since the war he hadn't been the same. She had always hoped he'd find a nice girl to settle down with, but he was determined to stay a bachelor his entire life. With a smirk Molly thought_, Now that Hermione is back..._

A knock at the back door brought Molly from her musings. She unhurriedly went to answer the door. "Oh my!" she exclaimed as soon as she opened to door to her distraught daughter-in-law. "Luna, what's wrong?" _I've never seen her cry so much, if ever._

Luna was jerking with her sobs, one hand holding her very pregnant stomach and her other holding a suitcase with clothes poking through the seams. "R-R-Ron is leav-ving m-me!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's mean of me to not post in forever and then leave you at a bad spot but...

Hope all is well! :)


	6. Homecomings

**A/N:** Sorry for the big gap again. I had the end of school to deal with :\ Anyways, I wanted to make this longer, but I was debating between length vs. getting this posted... Posting won. I also wanted to let you all know I'm going on vacation for two weeks starting this weekend, so I don't know how much I'll get done. I'm looking at the potential of moving down to lovely Tennessee! :)

Thanks for all those lovely reviews! :)

* * *

Ron hadn't moved from the couch in his and Luna's apartment since she left. _You ruined it this time,_ he thought sullenly. He heard the fireplace come to life and he didn't need to turn around to know it was his fuming mother.

"Ron." Ron was surprised to hear such a soft tone from his mother and turned around to look. She looked as broken as he felt.

"I ruined it, didn't I. She won't come back." Neither was a question. He was pretty sure his wife wouldn't return to him.

Molly moved to sit by her son. "She's very upset right now, but she loves you very much."

"I love her, too. I don't know why I'm like this."

"I'm guessing this is about Hermione?"

The tips of Ron's ears turned red and be bowed his head further. "I feel so mixed up. I _know_ I love Luna, but I feel like I'm abandoning Hermione all over again." When Ron had first ran into Luna again after the war, he had felt the same way, like he was abandoning Hermione. He had finally understood that Hermione was dead and he needed to move on, but... "This time is different," Ron said. "She is _alive_ and I didn't wait for her."

"We all thought she was dead Ron. She won't—doesn't—hold it against you."

"She's not the same though! She's like some wild Hermione!"

"Exactly," Molly smiled softly. "We have Hermione's body back, but she isn't the same. Is she the same Hermione you loved?"

Ron's jaw dropped in shock, "Well, not exactly—"

"And you love Luna, right?"

"With my life."

Molly's smile grew and she pat his shoulder, "Then what are you still doing here? Your wife and child are waiting for you at the Burrow."

"But she'll never take me back," Ron protested.

"True," Molly nodded. "It'll take some time for her to understand your feelings, but it is Luna after all. She's never been right in the—uh, she's always been different," Molly smiled to let him know she was teasing him. "You both love each other very much. I know you'll work this out."

Ron took a deep breath, "I hope so." Ron smiled appreciatively towards Molly before going to his childhood home.

=-=-=-=

"Sirius, this isn't what you think it is," Remus tried to explain as he continued to push Hermione away. Instead of trying to get closer to him for warmth this time, it was because of her shyness towards Sirius.

Sirius still had that stupid smirk on his face. "It sure looks like what I think."

Finally able to put some distance between him and Hermione, Remus said, "It's alright. He's a close friend. His name is Sirius Black."

"Oh, hello," Hermione said politely.

Sirius tipped his head, "Nice to meet you." He stood up straight and took a half-step back. "Why don't we move this cozy scene to the kitchen?" Remus took Hermione's elbow and followed Sirius from the bedroom. Hermione ducked into the bathroom as they made their way down the hallway. As soon as Sirius and Remus were seated in the kitchen, Sirius said, "So I leave for a while and you give my room away. Who's the hot bird?"

"Hot bird?" Remus asked, confused. _I thought he wanted to talk about Hermione?_

"The girl you were just tangled in the sheets with. I always knew you'd be submissive," he said with a wink.

Remus spluttered, "Hermione!?!"

Sirius' smirk fell. "Now why'd you bring her up? It still hurts, you know."

Remus shook his head, "What are you talking about? You were just talking about her."

"I was talking about the hot bird you let move in."

"Hermione."

"No, the hot bird!"

"The hot bird is Hermione!"

"That was Hermione?" Sirius whispered. "Hermione Granger?" Remus nodded and explained what had happened recently. "So what is she doing here? I thought she'd be at the Burrow or something."

"She refuses to go. She's still pretty shy around other people."

Just then Hermione entered the kitchen completely naked. Sirius had the decency to blush, but he made no move to look away. Remus jumped up from his seat and grabbed his frayed green coat to cover her with. "What did I say about clothes?" he asked gently, but with a slight tone of authority, as he wrapped the coat around her.

Hermione pouted, "The clothes Ginny gave me are tight. I don't like it."

Remus sighed, "Go find some of my clothes." Hermione smiled and scampered down the hall again. Remus shook his head and sat down at the table once more. Only when he looked up did he notice Sirius' curious smirk. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. What's going on between you two?"

"Me and Hermione? Nothing. I'm just teaching her about humanity, I guess."

"Right. And that scene in the bedroom?"

"She was cold!" Remus defended.

"Excuses," Sirius waved it away. "She has blankets, doesn't she?"

"She's used to sleeping in a pack." Remus then described Tarak and his history with Hermione.

"Tarak; that sounds familiar," Sirius thought out loud. "Oh! I met him on my way here! Huge black wolf? Mighty dominate, that one. He was hunting at the perimeter of your land last night. I had to skirt around him to get here. He should be here soon."  
"Who will?" Hermione asked as she entered again, this time in Remus' sweatpants and long-sleeve shirt.

Remus smiled, "Tarak is almost here. Now you can move back to your bedroom."

Sirius balked, "You mean my room? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

=-=-=-=

The rest of the day Hermione sat in the living room/library staring out the window. There were a few books open on the floor where Hermione had tried to distract herself, but her mind was constantly on her black furred brother. Hermione was so focused on the woods outside she didn't hear the footsteps approach the doorway.

"You know they say a watched cauldron never boils," Sirius said as he leaned against the doorway.

Hermione jumped and turned quickly. She stared at him cautiously until she suddenly asked, "What's a cauldron?"

Sirius looked at her with a shocked expression when he realized she was serious. "Oh, its, uh... Ask Remus."

"Where is Remus?" she asked.

"He's setting up the cot in his room." _Although I don't know why,_ Sirius thought. _She'll probably still end up in his bed. _He saw the books on the floor and asked, "Is Remus reading to you?"

"No."

Sirius raised his eyebrows asking her to continue, but she didn't say anything.

Just then a howl interrupted the silence. It sounded like it was just outside the front door. Hermione swirled back to the window and smiled, "Its Tarak!" She bounced off the seat and from the room. She met Remus in the hallway at the front door.

"Stay in the house, Hermione," Remus called before she could swing the door open.

"But I saw Tarak!" Hermione whined.

Remus sighed, _She never used to whine as this much before._ "Step back." Remus opened the door a crack but the piece of wood flew from his hand and its hinges as Tarak pounced through. His first target was Hermione, who he tackled to the floor and gave her slobbery kisses on her face. Hermione only giggled.

Tarak suddenly stopped and took a deep sniff in Hermione's hair. He cocked his head to the side and said, _'Kitten smell funny.'_

"That's because she's clean now," Remus said.

Tarak turned his golden eyes towards Remus. _'She smell like you, Pup,'_ he said with a growl.

Sirius laughed, "'Pup?' He calls you 'pup?'"

_'Quiet, Mutt,'_ Tarak growled and turned towards the dark haired wizard. _'You no touch Kitten_._'_

"Now see here. The only mutt around here is—"

"Sirius, that's enough." Remus moved to Hermione and helped her up off the floor. "Tarak is living here as well. We don't need to deal with both of you arguing all the time." Remus locked eyes with the wolf, "That means you too, Tarak."

The wolf gave a cough like a laugh, _'You have backbone now? Good. Listen to wolf.'_ That said, he turned and trotted to the end of the hall where Remus and Hermione's bedroom was. With each flick of the tail he said so only Sirius could hear, _'Mutt, Mutt, Mutt...'_

"Hey, Remus said to stop it!" Sirius shouted. He turned a venomous glare at Remus. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Remus stared at Sirius confused and tried to pry Hermione's fingers from his shirt. She had grasped onto him as soon as he helped her up. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

"That—wolf is calling me a mutt!"

"I didn't hear him say anything," Remus said.

"Tarak targets who he talks to," Hermione said softly, not giving up her grasp on Remus' shirt.

Remus gave up with another sigh. "So you're saying not everyone can always hear what he's saying?" Hermione nodded. "Great. Just what we needed to add to our already messed up household."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	7. Shopping

**A/N: **I guess I forgot to mention that I was taking a summer class??? I've also been having problems getting these posts long enough; a couple of you mentioned you'd rather have them longer. With that, though, you're going to have to wait longer for each post. Luckily my professor loves to drone on for like an hour in each class so I'm able to write some of this. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Remus stood in the doorway to his bedroom with a small smile on his face. It was well into the night and Hermione and Tarak had already retired to bed. It seemed Hermione liked to sleep on top of whoever she slept with. Tarak lay on his side while Hermione's limbs draped across him with her face buried into his thick fur. After a while Remus backed out slowly and shut the door. He found Sirius in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate for both of them. It was common for the two friends to share a cup of the hot beverage on sleepless nights.

"They asleep?" Sirius asked as he flicked his wand to levitate the cups to the table.

Remus paused to allow the dishware to pass before taking his seat. "Sound asleep in _my_ bed." After taking a sip he continued, "You're going to have to stop that in front of Hermione."

"What?"

"Using your wand. Hermione flips out every time she sees one. I think it has something to do with when she lost her memories."

Sirius looked at his wand oddly before sticking it in his pocket. "You mean we have to live as muggles?"

"It won't be too hard."

They lapsed into silence as they each nursed their drink. "I see you're teaching Hermione how to read."

Remus' eyebrows shot into his forehead. "I am?"

"Well, I had assumed so. Haven't you noticed the books scattered around the living room?"

Remus smiled. "Oh, she's not reading them. She just likes to look at the pictures."

Sirius shook his head, "Not those books. The ones she was looking at didn't have any pictures. Is someone else coming over and teaching her to read?"

"No, nobody had been coming over regularly."

Sirius suddenly started laughing. "She's teaching herself to read! Should have guessed it. What was it you called her before? Brightest witch of her age. If I wasn't sure it was her before, I'm positive now."

Remus also smiled and drained the rest of his cup. "Well, it's late. Tomorrow I'm accompanying Ginny and Hermione on a shopping excursion."

"Shopping?" Sirius asked. "You're daring."

Remus made a noise in affirmation. "I don't know how they convinced me. Good-night," Remus slipped out of the kitchen.

Sirius smirked, "Perhaps because you're a sucker for those big, brown eyes." Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sirius drained his cup and went to bed."

=-=-=-=

Once again, Remus woke up to something warm cuddled up to his back. Without looking, Remus grunted, "Hermione, why are you in my bed?"

He heard a feminine sigh as she snuggled closer, "I was cold."

"You have Tarak now."

"You're warmer." Which was true. While Tarak had thick fur to keep him warm, werewolves were known to have a higher temperature than normal.

"I even gave you the bigger bed," Remus said more to himself. "Where's Tarak?"

_'Here, Pup,'_ Tarak said from the double bed.

Remus looked over his shoulder to the wolf sprawled on the bed. "No, I gave up my bed because I knew both of you wouldn't fit on the cot, but I'm not giving it up just for you."

Tarak raised his head, _'You share with Kitten?'_

With a heavy sigh, Remus dropped his head back to the bed. "I give up. Yes, I will."

_'Tarak wrong. You not grow backbone.'_

Remus rolled onto his back, mindful of not squishing Hermione, and glared at the wolf. "Don't you have something else to do?"

Tarak's tongue rolled out of his mouth in the perfect canine smile. _'This fun.' _His mouth snapped shut with a click, _'Mutt also fun.' _Tarak leapt from the bed, taking time to stretch both his front legs, then his back ones, before trotting to the door and nudging it open with his nose.

Remus finally sighed and relaxed after he saw Tarak's tail flip out of the door. "That wolf has too much fun."

Hermione had waited for him to calm down before she made herself comfortable again. Her head used his shoulder as a pillow and her arms were wrapped around his arm and torso. Remus didn't say anything, feeling for once an odd sense of peace.

Remus had thought Hermione had gone back to sleep when she hummed and asked, "What time was Ginny coming?"

"She said at least not until noon."

"Can we sleep until then?"

Even without opening his eyes, Remus could tell she was barely holding onto consciousness. Normally Remus would have disapproved of staying in bed all morning, but he had no urge to leave the bed. "Sure."

Just as he consented they heard a strangled yell come from somewhere in the house. Without thinking Remus went into battle mode, something that everyone had retained from the war, and grabbed his wand. He bolted to the door and quickly ran to Sirius' room. There he found Sirius backed against the wall and Tarak wolf-grinning on the bed. "What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Remus demanded. "I thought you were being attacked or something."

Sirius was now glaring at the wolf, "I _was_ being attacked. That stupid mutt tried suffocate me!"

"What? How?"

"I woke up and he was sitting on my face! If you don't kick him out, I'll run him off," Sirius growled.

_'Not likely.'_

"Just watch me!" Sirius leapt forward to pounce on him, in mid-air transforming into Padfoot. Tarak quickly dodged the feeble attack and bolted toward the door.

_'Run, run, Mutt,'_ Tarak said and left the room with another flick of the tail.

Sirius barked and growled loudly as he raced after him. Remus fell back into the hallway to avoid being trampled. It was only then he noticed Hermione standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking terrified.

Remus took a step towards her, but she quickly shut the door and he could hear the lock slide into place. Confused, Remus reached up to rub his neck when he noticed the wand in his hand. He swore softly as he tucked the weapon away. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

=-=-=-=

Remus stood horrified at the sea of whites, pinks, and other various girlish colors. That sea before him was the lingerie section.

"Remus, aren't you coming?" Ginny called from somewhere in that terrifying section. Remus could spot her with her arms already full of...various garments.

Remus shook his head and shifted the multiple bags in his hands. "No, no, I draw the line at this, Ginerva."

"Oh, grow up, Remus. It isn't like you haven't seen one before," she rolled her eyes and held a lacey, red bra up to Hermione, who looked utterly confused at what she was looking at.

Remus' gaze sharpened on the red-head. "I may not be your professor anymore, but I still deserve some respect."

Ginny finally looked over and saw Remus' azure blue eyes flash amber before returning to normal. "Are you alright Remus?"

"I've been dragged all around Diagon Alley, forced to view every scrap of clothing each of you tried on, and been designated as some sort of pack mule. I'm tired and would like nothing more than to return home."

"We'll make this quick then," Ginny said, still speculating how Remus' eyes changed colors. "Why don't you find a bench somewhere and rest while we try on some."

"I'm going back home. You'll drop her off, right?"

Hermione's silly smile fell of her face and she stared at him sadly, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'll meet you back at home," Remus said stiffly. He turned before she could guilt him into staying and fled the store. He found a suitable alley where he could go home undetected. When he opened his eyes he was in the hallway by the front door. Struggling with the bags of merchandise he actually had to turn sideways to even try to get through the kitchen door. As soon as he was through, he dropped the bags and joined Sirius at the table.

Sirius eyed the bags then the haggard-looking Remus. "Uh, did you forget the shrinking charm?"

Remus glared at Sirius, "I couldn't use magic in front of Hermione."

"Where are the girls?"

"I managed to get through all of their shopping until they got to their, uh, under things."

"Isn't that the part where you'd want to stay?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Enough, Sirius," Remus growled.

"Right, right." Sirius picked up a letter next to him and handed it to Remus. "Molly invited all us to lunch on Sunday."

"Again?" Remus asked as he skimmed the letter. "Is she making this a weekly thing?"

"It seems there's always something to celebrate."

Just then there was a popping sound as Ginny and Hermione appeared. Hermione struggled out of Ginny's arms and looked around frantically. "How did we—? Remus!" Hermione leapt towards him and attached herself to his shirt.

"That was quick," Sirius said.

"Why didn't you walk home?" Remus asked.

"We ran into trouble," Ginny said and dropped a bag onto the pile.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he absently held Hermione's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Our favorite reporter showed up and recognized Hermione. By tomorrow morning the news of Hermione's return from death will be plastered on the front page of the _Prophet_."

"Well, it isn't as if it was a big secret," Sirius commented.

"Yes, but there's still the whole memory loss problem. Whoever wiped Hermione's memory probably won't be too happy when their plan to be rid of her didn't stick."

"Who says he's even still alive? The final battle was brutal." Sirius shuttered, obviously trying not to remember. "Besides, even if he is alive, most of the death eaters ended up in Azkaban."

"Remus, what does all that mean?" Hermione asked.

Remus squeezed the hand under his and only then did he realize he had been holding her hand. He dropped his into his lap and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with this as we go. Besides, there are only a few people who know where this place is."

"On to a cheerier topic, why don't you ladies show us what you got?" Sirius grinned when Remus groaned. Hermione smiled and helped Gin carry the bags out of the room. Sirius called after them, "Start with the things you got at your last stop!"

"Sirius," Remus growled.

Sirius stared at him with a smile, "Did you just purr?"

"No, I didn't purr. I want you to leave her alone." Again, Remus growled as his eyes shifted to gold.

"Remus, you alright? Sirius asked, all joking aside.

Remus only stared harder and said, "Say you'll leave Hermione alone."

"Alright, I'll leave her alone. Now tell me what is wrong with you."

The golden shade of Remus' eyes had left as soon as Sirius had made his pledge. "Wrong with me?" Remus asked in his normal tone. "Nothing, why?"

Bewildered, Sirius could only stare at his friend. Before he could say anything Ginny's voice came from the hallway, "Alright, here's outfit number one!"

Remus groaned again and made a quick getaway. "I'll be in the sitting room reading. Come get me when they're done." He darted across the hall, stopping briefly to make sure Hermione had on more than just her last purchases.

=-=-=-=

"So did you have fun today with Ginny?" Remus asked that night. He was already in bed—his bed—with a book in hand, but he was watching Hermione more than reading. She had on her usual clothes, a pair of his sleep pants and large shirt, and was brushing her long hair by herself for once. For some reason Remus couldn't look away from the brush as it went through her thick curls.

Hermione set the brush down and pet Tarak, who had taken over the cot as a large dog bed, on her way to bed. "Yes. I'm glad you came with me." She crawled under the covers and under his arm to cuddle against his side.

"You're going to have to get used to being alone with others eventually." Remus set his book aside and slid down the bed to get more comfortable.

"Why?"

"Well you know I'm not going to be with you every second of the day. And also these are your friends. They all want to spend time with you."

"I never know what to say to them," she admitted.

"Just talk to them like you talk to me." Hermione didn't say anything and Remus could feel how tense she was. "I'm not angry with you. Just think about it, alright?" he asked gently. "The Weasley's are having a family gathering on Sunday and we're all invited. It'll be a good time to practice."

"Alright."

"Good, now get some sleep." Remus flicked the light off and they both settled down. Remus thought back to when Hermione was brushing her hair and tried not to think of how domestic it felt. He was almost asleep when Hermione shifted. Remus automatically shifted with her. A few minutes later, just as Remus was about to fall asleep again he, again, shifted in answer to her own. This happened two more times before Remus asked, "Why are you so fidgety tonight?"

"It's that bra thing Ginny made me put on. It's uncomfortable," she said and shifted again.

Remus' hand on her back unconsciously slid up and he could feel the bra through her shirt. Blushing in the darkness, Remus asked, "Why didn't you take it off before bed?"

"I couldn't get it undone. Ginny showed me how to get one on, but not off."

Remus scowled and said, "Remind me to send Ginny a howler in the morning."

"What's a howler?"

"Never mind. Just sit up so I can unclasp the thing." Taking a calming breath, Remus quickly reached up the back of her shirt and undid the clasp. "Now go into the bathroom and take the dumb thing off." He waited until the door shut before bolting from the bed. That howler couldn't wait until morning.

_'Have fun, Pup?'_ Tarak asked from the cot.

"Shut up, Tarak." Remus saw the light on in the kitchen and found Sirius drinking hot chocolate.

"I thought you'd gone to bed a long time ago," Sirius said as Remus grabbed a stray piece of parchment and a quill to write his letter. "What are you doing?"

"Giving Ginerva Longbottom a good piece of my mind. She deserves a good lecture."

Sirius decided not to ask when he saw the golden tint to his friend's eyes. He _did_ decide he needed to talk to some of their friends about Remus' odd behavior lately.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope all is well! :)


	8. Weasleys

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but here's the update. The new movie got me so pumped and filled with inspiration! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Remus was drinking his morning hot chocolate while reading Ginny's apologetic, yet snarky letter regarding the bra incident when Sirius and Hermione came into the kitchen. Sirius grabbed his own glass of hot chocolate and Hermione attached herself to Remus' sleeve and had a big smile on her face. Remus noticed she was finally wearing some of her own clothes instead of his. "What are you so excited about?" Remus asked her.

"Harry and Ron are coming over today. They're going to tell me stories about some of our school days."

"Oh? They didn't say anything to me."

"Harry sent me a letter." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out said letter.

Remus just reached for the letter when harry stepped out of the fire. "Thanks for letting me know you were coming, "he said dryly.

Harry smiled, "What are you, her father?"

"Hardly," Sirius snorted in his drink.

"Sirius! When did you get back?" Harry exclaimed.

"Earlier this week. I would have contacted you but I've been having too much fun watching these two."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"Nothing."

"Did you bring your cub?" Hermione asked as she peeked around Harry.

"Cub?" Harry asked.

"She means Lily," Remus said.

Harry's lips spread into the smile that always came with his daughter's name. "Oh, no, she just went down for a nap. I'll be bringing her to the Weasley's though."

"Is Ron coming?"

"Oh, I forgot," Harry said with a frown. "Luna went into labor so Ron rushed her to St. Mungos to get it stopped. He said he'd owl when things are settled."

Remus and Harry locked eyes. "Is it because," he drifted off and glanced at Hermione.

Harry's eyes bulged, "No, no! Ron said it was because she had been working too hard at the _Quibbler_. He and Mr. Lovegood were both trying to get her to stop working, but you know how she is; there's always a report on nargles to write." They lapsed into silence, each thinking of the odd little witch and hoping the best for her and the baby Weasley. "Anyways, do you want to hear some stories?" Harry asked Hermione.

She smiled shyly and only released Remus' shirt to follow Harry across the hall. They both settled on the floor in front of the couch. The first pictures were ones of Hermione, harry, and Ron in various parts of Hogwarts. Harry explained each place and was surprised when she even started telling him some things about the castle. He almost felt like a first year being lectured by Hermione once again.

"Where did you learn that? Did Remus or Sirius tell you?"

"No," Hermione stared at him, "I read it." She reached over and pulled a big book towards her.

Harry laughed when he saw the title _Hogwarts: A History_. He reached for her and pulled her in a one-armed hug. He felt her tense and pulled away sadly, instead bringing her attention to the picture book. On the next page, there was a picture of Harry and Ron playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. "Ron and I were always playing chess, but you always told us to do our homework."

Hermione stared at the photo, seeing Ron or Harry fidget every now and then as they looked for their next move. "Can you teach me to play this?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think Remus has a set around here." Harry dug around the shelves and pulled out a dusty set. He set it up as Hermione sat down across from him. Harry carefully explained the rules and how each piece moved, even going through a trial run before he started a game for real. It was within the first few rounds when Harry's knight overtook one of Hermione's pawns. Harry glanced up while his chess piece completely obliterated the pawn and caught he look of horror on her face.

As the pawn-dust was swept off the table, her expression turned to one of disgust. "This is barbaric," she said.

Harry's head snapped up again. _Is it possible of her to say the same thing as all those years ago? _he thought. _Well, it isn't as if it isn't Hermione anymore. She's bound to have the same ideals. _Brushing it aside as a coincidence, he focused on what she was saying.

"Is there a different set we can use?" she asked. Not only did she not like how violent it was, she was a little concerned how they moved on their own.

"Sure," Harry said. He waved his hand over the board and the moving players stilled. They continued their game, and it was about a half hour later when Harry noticed he was actually losing. He laughed and told Hermione she was winning.

"Well, you were never as good as Ron," she said with a smile.

This time Harry knocked over the piece he was about to move. "Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She made the noise without looking up. When he didn't say anything more, she looked up to see him staring at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"You just said I was never as good as Ron. How did you know that?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "That's wrong?"

"Do you remember?" Harry asked, fumbling with the hidden pocket in his pants for his wand. He wanted to run a diagnosis on her to see if something had changed. His smile faltered, however, when at the sight of his wand she bolted from the room. Confused and worried, Harry followed after her and met Remus and Sirius coming out of the kitchen as Remus' bedroom door slammed shut.

Remus stared at the door before looking to Harry. "Put that away!" he growled, gesturing to Harry's wand. "Hermione is still terrified of wands. We need to slowly introduce her to magic."

"But I used wandless magic earlier and she acted fine," Harry said.

"Hmm," Remus thought for a few moments. "I'll have to think about how to start getting her used to magic."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted Remus. "Why did Hermione go into your room Remus? And now that you're back, Sirius, where is Hermione sleeping? You only have two rooms."

Remus quickly glanced at Sirius, hoping Sirius could think of something on the top of his head. He should have known better when Sirius blurted, "Didn't you hear me earlier, Harry? I've been having fun watching these two lovebirds. They've been sleeping together even before I came back," Sirius laughed loudly when Remus glared at him. Remus' gaze nervously switched to Harry and felt a chill run down his back at Harry's murderous glare.

Suddenly Remus wasn't looking forward to the Weasley get together.

=-=-=-=

If anyone were to have seen Molly Weasley that Sunday morning, they would have seen her rubbing her palms together like she had a master plot forming... well, not literally, but her mind was not on the potatoes she was peeling. Instead her thoughts were on how to get her son and Hermione together. She was brought from her thoughts by the arrival of the girl and her two roommates

The first thing Hermione did was approach Molly and ask, "How is Ron's mate and cub?"

Molly stared at her perplexed before transferring the look to Remus and Sirius.

"We're working on her vocabulary," Remus said as he rested his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

Molly nodded and said, "They got the contractions stopped, but they ordered bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Ron is staying home with her today. Don't worry; all will be well."

Hermione smiled in relief and looked around. "Can I help with anything?"

Molly smiled as she saw an opportunity. She handed off peeling the potatoes to Hermione, the muggle way of course. "Actually, George should be down here helping, but he must have locked himself up again. GEORGE!" All three guests jumped at her loud scream. As soon as Molly heard footsteps on the stairs she turned to the two marauders. "Oh, Arthur said something about wanting to show you something. He's in the living room." The men shuffled out as George came in. "I want you to help Hermione while I check some last minute details."

Hermione and George were left alone with each other in the kitchen. George stood frozen by the door while Hermione had dropped the knife on the table as soon as the stranger stepped into the room. Neither spoke or made a move towards each other.

"Oh, now you're shy, George," Molly muttered from just outside the kitchen. She was peeking through the door at her son and Hermione.

"Molly, what are you doing?" said a voice behind her.

"Oh!" Molly spun quickly with a hand to her heart. "Remus, don't scare me like that."

Remus saw her discretely shut the door behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing. Didn't Arthur want you for something?" she said, gesturing back towards the living room.

"Yes, he just wanted to show me a new muggle artifact he'd found. Now if you'll let me pass," he left his statement hanging.

"Oh, well, why don't we join Arthur and Sirius in the living room? Everyone should be showing up soon."

"Molly, why don't you want me in the kitchen?"

Molly thought frantically, but came up with nothing. "Alright," she said in defeat. "I'm trying to set Hermione and my George up."

Something in Remus froze. "George and Hermione?"

"I think they would be perfect with each other. He's been so lonely and Hermione needs someone to introduce her back into our world."

"I thought that was what I was doing," Remus said.

"Yes," Molly waved him off, "but Hermione's going to meet someone one day. Why not my George?"

"How about because they're as opposite as night and day," Remus growled. He could feel Moony getting agitated inside him. Moony did _not_ like the idea of Hermione alone with George. "Now let me pass, now."

Molly saw his eyes flashing between brown and amber, "Now Remus—"

Seeing she was not going to listen to him, Remus gently pushed past her and into the kitchen. Hermione looked up at him as soon as he stepped through and a smile bloomed on her face.

"Remus," she said on a sigh and stepped towards him to grab the hem of his sleeve. This time, though, Remus' hand reached for her own.

Molly noticed when she entered the kitchen George had already fled, but she also noticed the looks passing between Remus and Hermione. _Oh_, she thought with a start. _I guess I was playing matchmaker with the wrong pair._ She smiled and already began plotting for the two in front of her.

Suddenly the front door opened and a slew of red-heads came in with smiles and greetings, along with a "Wotcher, Harry."

"Now you two go out and greet everyone while I finish dinner," Molly gave Remus a meaningful look as she pat her wand pocket discreetly. Remus nodded, catching her message, and guided Hermione out of the kitchen. As they entered the hallway where everyone was congregated, Remus noticed Harry give him a dark look. It was then that Remus noticed he and Hermione were still holding each other's sleeve. Even then Remus didn't release Hermione.

However, Hermione let go immediately when she saw little Lily Potter. Hannah Potter only smiled and handed off her daughter without a word. Suddenly Bill and Charlie quickly came in and shut the door loudly behind them.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"There's a huge wolf out in the garden!" Bill said as he peeked out a window.

"Oh, Tarak?" asked Ginny.

"That thing has a name?" Charlie asked appalled.

Remus found himself once again by Hermione's side as he put his hands on her shoulders, absently grinning at Lily in her arms, and said, "He's Hermione's familiar. He came back with her from the forest."

Hermione looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "Can he come in too?"

"I don't' think that's the best idea," Bill said, eyeing the small children. Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, no. Tarak loves cubs! He'd never hurt anyone."

"Go let him in, Hermione. The one who kept you safe for us all these years deserves to be indoors." The entire Weasley clan turned towards the door to the living room to see Arthur smiling softly. "While you do that, let me steal that little angel in your arms." Hermione complied quickly; glad her wolf-brother could join them.

An hour later all of the Weasleys and friends were sprawled out in the living room, having just overindulged Molly's wonderful cooking. Hermione was sitting on the floor, as usual, leaning against Remus' legs who sat in a chair behind her. In front of her Tarak took up most of the floor space as he slept through the loud chattering. Sitting against him were all of the smaller children: Frank and Markus Longbottom were giggling softly at Tarak's whimpering snore as they fought off their own sleep; Connor and little Alice were all flopped over some part of Tarak as they, too, slept. Lily was spread out over Hermione's legs asleep. Hermione's face glowed as she stroked the little girl's dark hair away from her face.

"Oh, our Hermione is going to make one wonderful mother one day," Molly gushed brightly as she casually glanced at Remus for his reaction.

Remus only stiffened slightly, not enough to be visible before relaxing. Instead he focused on trying to tell his fingertips to stop toying with the tempting curly hair before him.

Sirius caught Molly's glance and grinned mischievously. "Good mother, true," he said catching Hermione's eye. She smiled and Sirius continued. "Also going to make some wizard real lucky. Who do you reckon it'll be?"

Remus' attention was now gripped to the conversation. He felt Moony stirring, an odd feeling, and he had no idea why. He never noticed his fingers wrapping around Hermione's hair firmly, but not painfully.

Harry laughed, "Perhaps it'll be Vicky. I think that's what you called him."

"Who?" Hermione asked interested.

"Victor Krum. He was at Hogwarts for a year and you two were pretty close," Harry explained.

Molly jumped in, "He always wanted you to go back to Bulgaria with him."

"No!" Remus lashed. His hand latched onto her shoulder and his eyes flashed amber as his eyes darted between Molly, Harry, and Sirius. "She stays with _me_."

All of the chattering died and all eyes were riveted to Remus. Hermione was looking up at him quizzically and Tarak had raised his head to stare at Remus calmly, as if he knew what was happening.

"Remus, are you alright?" Tonks asked and gently put a hand on his arm.

The contact seemed to break whatever trance he was in and his eyes melted back into chocolate. The first thing he noticed was his tight grip on Hermione, which he instantly released. He then looked around the room and was surprised to see everyone staring back. _Did I miss something?_ he wondered. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"You don't remember?" Tonks asked.

"Remember?"

Everyone looked at each other confused. "I asked you if you wanted to help me with dessert," Molly cut the awkward silence. "You were so lost in thought you didn't hear me."

"Oh," Remus blushed in embarrassment. "Sure, I'll help." He maneuvered around Hermione and followed Molly to the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed behind them everyone leaned forward. "Now what was _that_ about?" Harry asked.

"His eyes 'ere amber," Fleur said.

"I've seen them do that before," Ginny said. "Before when he took Hermione and I shopping. He started to get angry and his eyes changed color."

"I've noticed a few times both his eye color and attitude has changed. He gets the most riled up when it's about Hermione," Sirius smiled softly at Hermione to soften the words.

"Am I doing something bad to Remus?" Hermione asked fearfully. She scooted closer to Sirius. Although she was still slightly nervous around him, he was the one she closely linked to Remus.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Sirius assured.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Remus?" Arthur asked.

"There isn't anything wrong with Remus! He's perfect!" Tonks said loudly.

"Tonks, give it a rest," Sirius said to his cousin. "Anyway, I don't think there is anything _wrong_, exactly. I think these mood changes, if you will, is Moony's dominance showing. There's a full moon coming up in a couple weeks' time. I'm going to start observing Remus a little bit closer. Hopefully I can get some answers."

"Sirius, what's a moony?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't told her yet?" Harry asked.

"It isn't something that exactly comes up in your average conversation," Sirius said.

"Oh, so he has no problem sharing a bed with Hermione, but he doesn't tell her he's a werewolf?" Harry demanded.

"What?!" Tonks yelped. "What do you mean they're sharing a bed?!"

"If you haven't noticed we're a bed shy at our place," Sirius said.

"She's welcome to stay here at the burrow," Arthur suggested.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with Remus," Hermione said.

"Of course you would," Tonks scoffed.

"Enough Nymphadora," Remus said from the doorway, laden with plates of dessert. "If Hermione wants to stay at the cottage with me, that's where she'll stay. Plus if you drag her off I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to get back if she wanted to." He passed out the plates he carried and moved behind Hermione in the chair once more. As the conversation built back up, he murmured to Hermione, "Eat up fast. It's time we left."

Sirius glanced up, having heard the comment. In the thirty some years he had known Remus, this was the first time he felt he didn't know his best friend.

=-=-=-=

As Remus and Hermione crawled into bed that night, Remus gave in to his instincts and immediately wrapped an arm around Hermione as soon as she touched the bed. "What's wrong, Remus?" she asked.

Remus only pulled her closer until he was curled around her. "I feel the need to protect you; I can't explain it."

"It's alright." Hermione hummed as she shifted to get comfortable. "Hey Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Tonks your mate?"

Remus scoffed, "She wishes she were."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	9. Moony

**A/N:** Wow, another post within a month! :) I'm stuck at a campground for another week, so hopefully I can get more done.

* * *

Draco Malfoy slowly set aside the article talking about Hermione Granger's miraculous return from the dead. Thinking about the Gryffindor Princess brought back a lot of memories to the Slytherin Prince. Most of them about a time he'd rather not think of.

However...

Draco picked up the paper again and studied the picture of Hermione. She was definitely quite different than she was in school. So different Draco had problems tearing his eyes away from the beauty.

"Well, Granger; I might just have to find a way to meet you again," Draco said with a gleaming smirk.

=-=-=-=

Surprisingly things started to settle down over the next couple weeks. Although Remus, Sirius, and Hermione often had to deal with several guests throughout the day. Sirius was tempted to close off the floo network just to get some peace and quiet. However he figured that's the price to pay for having the bright little witch living with him.

Hermione was still as bookish as ever, having already completed Remus' entire library. She was now asking several times a day to go buy more.

Remus was enjoying every minute spent with Hermione. They could now be seen always touching in some manner, either holding one another's sleeve or leaning against each other. Sirius was starting to get sick of watching the 'newlyweds' as he called them.

Although there was the one incident when Remus woke to find both himself and Hermione, along with the bed sheets, covered in red stains. That led to a floo call to Molly to explain the delicate nature to Hermione and teach her all over again. Molly then later gave Remus a talking down for being such a wimp for not being able to handle it himself.

Before any of them new it, it was the night before the full moon. When Remus looked at the calendar, he had to do a double take to make sure he saw it right. "Tomorrow's the full moon?" Remus asked stupidly to Sirius.

"Is it? I guess so," he said surprised as well.

"It's never snuck up on me this badly before. I'm glad I remembered, otherwise I'd have forgotten to take my potion." Remus absently stroked Hermione's curls as he sat next to her at the kitchen table.

Sirius groaned as Remus and Hermione stared at one another with small smiles. _They're acting like hormonal sixth years!_ "You two stay cozy, I'll go grab your potion," he drawled.

'_Tarak come too,_' Tarak stated. _'Mating season mushy_.'

"For once we agree on something," Sirius mumbled. Tarak followed Sirius down the stairs to the basement, where a majority of their storage was along with a small potions station and a door that led to Remus' transformation cell. Despite the Wolfsbane potion, Remus didn't like to be left out.

Sirius moved over to the potions station and began perusing the shelves in search of the potion. Finally on the top shelf he found a stash of them. He carefully picked up one vial and stepped back. However he didn't realize Tarak was sitting right behind him. Despite his being careful, Sirius toppled over Tarak in the process dropping the vial.

'_Careful, Mutt._'

"You're telling me to be careful!? You're the one who decided to plant your fat arse right behind me!"

'_You just blame Tarak for you clumsy._'

"What did you call me?!"

'_Clumsy. Kitten say it mean stupid._'

"That's it, you stupid mutt!" Sirius scrambled to sit up and pounced on Tarak, causing them both to fall against the shelf. A loud crashing sound made them both to halt and look up. On the very top shelf the box of Wolfsbane potion teetered on the edge, one of the vials already falling to break next to them. Sirius scrambled to rescue the remaining vials, but his movement against the shelf only jostled the box to fall off the shelf. Before either Sirius or Tarak could react all of the vials crashed to the floor.

'_Bravo, Mutt. You in trouble now._'

"You're the one who started this!" Sirius shouted.

"What's going down there?" Remus shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing!"

'_Nothing!_' Both Sirius and Tarak said at once.

Knowing better, Remus bounded down the stairs with Hermione trailing after him. One look at the mess caused Remus to growl as he pushed them both aside. He checked all the vials on the floor before searching the top shelf for any remaining potion. Finding none, he turned on Sirius and Tarak. "Do you two know what you just did?! I needed that potion for tomorrow and now I have none left!"

"Remus," Hermione said softly, trying to calm him. "Can't you just brew some more?"

"No! He shouted at her. "The potion takes a month to create! Now I'll have to go through the transformation without control!"

"Calm down, Remus," Sirius said. "It won't have been the first time. Plus I'm here to help you through it. Just like old times."

'_Tarak help, too._'

Taking a calming breath, Remus said, "No, someone has to stay with Hermione to keep her safe. Better yet, you should go to the Burrow tomorrow."

"But I don't want to go away," Hermione said.

"You'll go to the Burrow, that's final!" Remus shook his head. Being so close to the full moon made it harder to keep Moony's feelings at bay. "I'll go make arrangements with Molly." Remus quickly stormed up the stairs followed by Hermione, who was still trying to plead her case.

"This is all your fault," Sirius glared at the wolf.

'_No, Mutt's fault_,' Tarak glared back.

=-=-=-=

That night when Remus entered the master bedroom, Hermione was already in bed. She was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, but as soon as she heard the door she turned her head away from him. Tarak was lying between her legs with his head on her stomach. Remus wondered if they had been having a conversation. _Probably about me_, he thought. "Tarak, can you leave us alone for a while?" Remus asked wearily.

'_Want Tarak leave so Pup can lay between Kitten's legs,_' Tarak said, rolling his head to give Remus a lazy look.

"Get out, now," Remus barked. "I'm not in the mood for your crude remarks."

Tarak continued to stare lazily at Remus for a few moments before standing and hopping off the bed. '_Mutt not mean like Pup,_' he growled as he left.

Remus shut the door and crawled into bed, but Hermione rolled on her side so her back was to him. "Come on, Hermione. It's our last night together."

"It doesn't have to be," she sniffed. "But you sent me away."

Remus tugged on her shoulder and she reluctantly turned to her back again. "I'm sending you away to keep you safe. I don't want you anywhere near me during my transformation."

"You're letting Sirius and Tarak stay here!" Hermione jerked her head away as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Hermione," Remus sighed. He gently reached over and brushed her tears away. He left his hand against her cheek, his thumb slowly brushing against her skin, as he hovered over her. "Sirius and Tarak can stand up for themselves, and Moony won't see them as a possible dinner option. You, however," Remus hesitated as his eyes roamed over her face. Her hair fanned out around her as she had forgotten to braid it before going to bed. Her eyes glistened from unshed tears, which also made her eyes slightly red. She also had tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Remus took a shaky breath and lowered his head. "You, however, look very delectable and smell heavenly. Moony wouldn't hesitate to gobble you up."

Hermione giggled, despite her tears. Then, suddenly, she lifted her head quickly and planted a kiss on Remus' lips. It had ended before it even started, but it left Remus frozen all the same. Hermione giggled again at his expression.

"Why did— How did—" Remus shook his head slightly. "Where did you learn that?"

"I saw Harry do that to Hannah at the Weasleys." Hermione yawned and pushed Remus on his back so she could get into her usual sleeping place: on top of him. As she snuggled into his chest, she said, "Harry said you do that with someone you love."

"Someone you—" Remus froze again. "Hermione you don't..." he drifted off when he heard Hermione's soft snore. He reached up and caressed her curls. "'Mione, you don't even know what love is." With one hand planted in her hair, Remus drifted off to sleep as well.

=-=-=-=

The next night Remus stood with Hermione in front of the fireplace. All day she had been glued to his side and not once did he complain, however he couldn't stop staring at her lips; particularly the bottom one, which she kept pulling between her teeth. Remus kept seeing their short, but none the less thrilling, kiss. He almost thought he had imagined the whole thing.

As if she read his thoughts, Hermione rose up on her toes to kiss him again, ignoring Sirius and Tarak's presence in the room. Again, before Remus had the chance to react Hermione slid back down to her heels. She cupped his cheek in one hand and whispered, "Be careful." Hermione then quickly turned away from him and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Remus was grateful she had gotten comfortable with using the floo network, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to leave her at the Burrow.

"So, uh," Sirius stumbled, "When did _that_ start happening?"

Remus didn't even notice when he answered, but broke from his thoughts of the bushy haired witch when he stood outside his cell. Having nothing better to do, Remus entered his cell and sat down on the pile of rags. Tarak followed him and fell gracefully next to him. Sirius made sure to lock and ward the door and remained standing, ready to transform into Padfoot.

It didn't take long before the slight burning within Remus exploded into a raging fire. Remus jerked to his hands and knees and tried to fight the screams that threatened to escape him. The pain proved too much, though, when his yells bounced off the walls.

_'Don't fight, Pup!' _Tarak said. He had stood next to Remus and was crouched low, ready for anything. _'Pup fight, Pup feel pain!'_

Remus tried his hardest to listen. Although his screams continued, he stopped trying to fight Moony off. Instead he sought Moony out and allowed him to take over. The pain was still there, but nowhere near as painful as it had been. The transform happened pretty quickly and soon Moony was stretching his muscles before letting out a howl.

_'Padfoot, it's been a long time,'_ Moony drawled. _'Although you are one of the ones who kept me in my prison_.'

_'There was a reason for that,' _Padfoot said. _'You cause Remus pain,_' he growled.

_'Not now, Mutt_,' Tarak ordered. He moved closer to Moony, every step showing his dominance.

Moony was not to be cowed though. _'Back off. You're not the one in charge here!_'

Tarak did as he was told, lowering his head to show he submitted. _'Just as Tarak thought. Moony dominate. Pup submissive. Need to combine to stop pain.'_

_What is he talking about?_ Remus thought.

Moony ignored his human half, _'I know that. I've been trying to combine with the furless pup since he was bitten.' _Moony's amber eyes turned to Padfoot. _'Enough talk for now. I've been dormant for years and I want to skirmish.'_ The next couple hours involved Moony fighting with Padfoot and Tarak. Nobody was seriously injured, but all supported scratches and bite marks.

When the three fell to the floor to rest, Remus was already fast asleep within Moony's mind. Sirius soon fell asleep—he sported the most injuries between them and was exhausted—leaving the two wolves alone.

_'Alpha and Kitten linked, yes?'_ Tarak asked.

_'Yes. The girl is mine. Ever since I smelled her in the woods I knew.'_

_''Knew', Alpha?' _Tarak asked.

_'Hermione is my mate. The furless pup is starting to notice it. It won't be long before they're—we're—mated physically.'_

_'Is Mutt to know?'_ Tarak looked at Padfoot, who whimpered in his sleep.

_'It doesn't matter. If he knows, he'll tell Furless. Perhaps it'll make him act quicker. I cannot wait long for her.'_

_'Tarak help, Alpha?'_

_'Get Furless to use me as much as possible. The more he contacts me between the moons the more connected we will be. Sleep Tarak. Protect Furless and our mate. They're still in danger.'_

Tarak bowed his head and went to sleep.

When Moony was sure Tarak was asleep he looked at Padfoot. _'Open your eyes, Mutt,' _he ordered.

Padfoot opened his eyes, proving he hadn't been asleep. _'Remus isn't going to like the idea of being mated to Hermione. He'll say he's too—"_

_"Old, too poor, and too dangerous. Yes I know. However he won't be able to resist the pull to his mate. He's already drawn to her, as you've seen. Don't stand in our way of our mate.' _Moony's eyes glowed for a moment.

_'So you are the reason for Remus' mood swings. And his eyes flashing.'_

_'We're becoming more connected. He is starting to be unable to keep me contained.'_

_'Why?_' Padfoot asked. _'What is so different now, besides Hermione.'_

_'He called on me between the moons. He brought me out of my prison to help me find our mate. It allows me to break free when his emotions are high. The more he contacts me, the more we become connected.'_

_'What makes you think Remus wants this? That I'll let this happen?'_

_'Don't you see what fighting me is doing to Remus?!'_ Moony snarled. He didn't even notice calling Remus by his name and barged on, _'He is becoming weak by fighting me. If he continues to fight me, we will not last much longer. If we were to be connected he would suffer less.' _Moony smirked, _'We would even outlive a magical mutt like you.'_

_'Remus is dying?' _Padfoot choked_._

Moony closed his eyes and rested his head to sleep, leaving Padfoot to figure it out for himself.

=-=-=-=

Remus woke mid-morning. Although he didn't have the aches and pains he normally had, he noticed he had gashes all across his body. Tarak and Sirius were already gone, the door from the cell was cracked open. Remus reached for the extra pair of pants and painfully slid them on. He was only able to get one leg in before falling back in pain. He glanced at the door again before yelling, "Sirius!"

He heard frantic footsteps down the stairs and Sirius emerged. "Merlin, you look like you were someone's snack."

"I was," Remus glared at Sirius head. "You seem to forget that even though Moony may be controlling my body, I return to it in the morning."

"Sorry," Sirius ducked his head. "Do you need help?"

Remus nodded and blushed as Sirius helped him dress. Sirius helped Remus up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"Do you want anything?" Sirius asked.

Remus groaned into the pillows. "No, I just want to sleep."

"Alright. I'll go get Hermione later. She'll probably wake you up as soon as she's back."

"Hmm." Remus automatically answered. Something about hearing Hermione's name made him confused, or intrigued. Like he'd heard something about her recently, but he couldn't think of what. Brushing it aside, Remus fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	10. Mate

**A/N: **Yay for another post. Glad you're all liking it :)

By the way, who do you guys think I should match George up with? I'd rather not create an OC for him, but if I don't get any suggestions, I'll have to...

* * *

The night of the full moon Hermione could hardly focus on anything. All throughout dinner Molly had to keep reminding her to eat because she kept staring off into space. After she ate enough to get Molly's okay, she fled to the living room and pulled a chair next to the window. With a book she had no intention of reading she sat down and stared out at the silvery orb in the sky. She knew George had also joined her at some point, but she ignored him for the most part.

Suddenly she heard a soft explosion from George's side of the room. Her head quickly swiveled toward him just in time to see a miniature firework fire from his index finger. She watched again as he held all five fingers out to shoot one from each fingertip. Hermione quickly discarded the book and scurried over to sit in front of his chair. "How are you doing that?!" she asked excitedly.

George jumped startled from the interruption, before smiling slightly. "You can do it too."

"I can? Show me," she held out her hand with a big smile on her face.

George smiled back, finding hers infectious. He took her hand in his, and let some of his magic flow through her fingers. Hermione's head fell back as she watched the fireworks explode above them. She laughed and looked back at George.

He froze seeing the merriment in her eyes. For a moment he felt the ache and pain he had had in his chest ever since the death of his brother ease.

"What else can you do like that?" Hermione asked.

George remembered what Molly had said about her fear of wands, but he knew plenty of things to do without a wand. He pulled his hand back and flicked his thumb up. Fire shot out of the tip almost like some sort of flame torch.

For the rest of the night George showed Hermione several different wandless magic, even teaching her a few. He also brought her up to his attic room (which he had taken back from Ron when he moved back home) to show her some of the WWW products he had created with Fred. Sometime after five in the morning Hermione fell asleep on his bed. George covered her with a spare blanket and eased out of the room.

Just as he reached the ground level he ran into his mum. "Oh, George. You're up early. Have you seen Hermione? I thought perhaps she had fallen asleep reading, but she's not down here."

"She's in my room," George said.

Molly bristled, "George, what did—"

"Mum! It's nothing like that. Besides, aren't you trying to get her and Remus together?"

Molly blushed in embarrassment of being caught. "How did you know that?"  
"Really Mum, you're about as subtle as Hagrid. I was showing her some of Fred and my old products. She's interested in wandless magical stuff. You should tell Sirius and Remus; I know they want to work on her magic. What's for breakfast?" he asked making his way into the kitchen.

Molly stared after her son, shocked. Since the death of his twin, George had barely uttered a sentence, unless it was to yell at one of his siblings. Yet he just engaged in a conversation with her. And he also took the time to involve himself in Hermione's magical problem, even spending all night with her. Molly smiled and reached into her apron for a tissue.

Perhaps Hermione and George weren't meant to be together romantically, but they were definitely meant to be together as friends. They needed each other to help the other in hard times.

A few minutes later Arthur came down the steps to find his wife crying softly into a tissue. "Molly, Dearest; what's wrong?"

"Oh, Arthur! I think George is finally getting better!"

=-=-=-=

It was well into the afternoon when Sirius showed up at the burrow to bring Hermione home. He had to admit, he was selfish and enjoyed having the house to himself (excluding the passed out Remus) without having to worry about Hermione, Tarak, or any surprise guests. The first thing he saw when he stepped out was Molly cooking something smelling delicious. "Mm, what are you making?" Sirius asked. He stepped up to where she was working and swiped a bit of frosting from the bowl.

"Off with you! You know there is no tasting before dinner!" Molly swatted at him. "Hermione and George are in the living room. Good luck pulling her away."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"She's been glued to his side since last night," she said. "From what I hear they stayed up all night playing magic tricks."

"All night?" Sirius asked slowly, halting in a possible second frosting swipe. "With George?"

"George said she fell asleep in his room from pure exhaustion."

Sirius abandoned his quest for sweets and stalked towards the hallway. "This isn't good," he muttered. The sight was more innocent than what he was expecting, but the laughing and closeness did nothing for him, especially since what Moony told him last night.

"Sirius!" Hermione said between laughs. She jumped up from her seat next to George and stepped in front of him. "Look what George taught me!" She held up her hand and shot a firework from her fingertip. "He taught me a whole bunch of stuff!"

Sirius glanced at George over her shoulder. George was still smiling softly at Hermione's exuberance, but Sirius didn't see anything in his gaze like he saw in Remus' towards Hermione. He breathed a sigh of relief. _That's the last thing we need: a jealous werewolf_. "That's great 'Mione. Ready to go home?"

Hermione's face sobered. "Where's Remus? Is he okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she darted around Sirius. A few seconds later they could hear the floo activate.

George stood from the floor. "She was worried about Remus last night, I thought some magic tricks would keep her mind off of it," he said softly. "You might want to start off with wandless magic to get her used to it again."

Sirius smiled softly. "Thank you, George. You're the first one to reach her in this aspect." Sirius glanced behind him and said, "I better make sure she isn't strangling Remus. Don't be a stranger? We'll enjoy having you over." _Didn't you just say you didn't like surprise guests?_ he asked himself.

"Right. I might."

=-=-=-=

"Remus!" Hermione shrieked as she jumped on the bed. Remus groaned, but didn't complain when he felt her cool hands on his face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Remus settled back against the pillows. "It's alright. I've been asleep most of the day anyway."

"Well are you alright?" she asked again. "Are there any injuries you need help with? Molly said you usually go to her to fix them, but I can help!"

"Actually, you can help. I have some scratches on my back—" Before he could even finish, Hermione had tugged his shirt over his head roughly. "Ouch, Hermione!"

"Sit up," she ordered as she slid off his lap.

Remus did as instructed and felt her move behind him. He was about to ask her how she was planning on healing them when he felt something warm and wet slide across his back. "Hermione! What are you doing?!" he asked as he jerked away.

Hermione pulled him back and slid her tongue across his back again. "I'm cleaning your cuts. Tarak always did this to clean any we had."

Remus gasped and grabbed a pillow, holding it tightly to his lap. Hoping she wouldn't notice, Remus pulled her in front of him with his free hand. "We humans clean injuries different. Go ask Sirius for some healing supplies." Hermione quickly left to do as told. Remus sighed in relief. He had gotten her away, but the damage had already been done. He pushed the pillow into his lap harder with a small moan when Hermione suddenly reentered.

"Are you in pain?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Yes, it's horrible," Remus fibbed. For the next half hour, Remus had to endure Hermione's delicate hands cleaning out his cuts, but at least she didn't lick him again. After the soiled water was disposed of, Hermione helped Remus get comfortable in bed and lay down next to him.

"George taught me a bunch of magic tricks today," Hermione said as Remus put his arm around her.

"Did he?" Remus asked. His mind was more on his hand skimming across her back.

To prove her point, she lifted one hand and shot another firework off.

Remus' hand froze as he stared at it. "Did you just use wandless magic?"

Hermione looked at him confused. "Wandless magic?"

"Never mind. What you just did was magic," Remus said.

"I can do magic? So those books in your library are all real?" Hermione gasped, "That means I'm a witch!"

Remus smiled. "Yes, and Sirius and I are wizards. The Weasleys are all witches and wizards; Harry is a wizard."

"I just thought they were all fairytale books." She glanced at Remus to gage his mood. "Remus, do you think we could buy more books now? I want to know more about this magic stuff."

Remus sighed. "Why are you so insistent on getting books?"

"Because there's nothing else to do around here!" Hermione half yelled. "Can I get a job or something? Just for part of the day?"

Remus' hand at her back held her tightly on instinct. He had no problem with Hermione having a _job_, but he didn't like the idea of her being out of the house alone for even a few hours.

"Remus?"

"Can I think about it? Give me time to look around and even see if I can find you something," Remus said.

Hermione sighed and leaned against him. "Alright." She stayed there a few moments before lifting herself and kissing him on the lips. She smiled, "I'm really starting to like doing that."

Remus smiled back. "I like it when you do, too."

=-=-=-=

Remus was lying in bed a few days later when Sirius said he was going out for a while. Hermione had just left to visit George at the Burrow, so Remus was looking forward to a blissful afternoon to himself. He felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard the floo activate. "Hello?" he called.

"It's just me," Hermione called. He heard her make her way directly to his bedroom.

"Hey," he said softly when she came in. "I thought you went to the burrow?"

"I did, but they were just leaving for Diagon Alley," she said quickly.

"You alright?" he asked when she sat down next to him.

Hermione stiffened. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem different," Remus said.

"I guess I'm just nervous," she admitted.

"Nervous? About what?" Remus asked.

"There's something I want to do," she admitted. When Remus only looked at her confused, she crawled onto the bed so she was hovering over him.

"Hermione?"

Not saying anything, Hermione lowered herself against him, much like when she got ready for sleep. This time, however, he saw an odd spark in her eyes.

Suddenly Remus sprang up, pushing Hermione away. "I know what you want to do, Hermione, and the answer is no."

"But I love you!" Hermione cried.

"I said no. You've only just returned and we hardly know each other," Remus said.

Hermione's expression hardened. "You always got to be the goody-goody, don't you? What are you going to say next? You're too old? Too poor? Too Dangerous?"

"I never said any of those things to you," Remus said.

"You said them to Tonks, though. What's to stop you from saying them to me?!" she screamed.

"Hermione," Remus said softly, "What's gotten into you?"

"I hate you!" she yelled.

Remus stiffened. He had no idea what had set her off so badly. Usually when Hermione didn't get her way she sulked and pouted until whoever went against her changed their mind. _This Hermione, though..._

Remus breathed deeply, taking in Hermione's scent. He noticed she smelled slightly different. He instantly leapt on her, pinning her to the bed. He buried his nose against her neck and sniffed. It was definitely different. _Moony_, he called.

_'Here, Pup._'

_This isn't Hermione, is it?_

'_No. It is that Furless girl who follows you around. The pink one_.'

Remus growled. "Morph back, Nymphadora, now!"

The Hermione below him slowly morphed back into the bubble-gum pink witch Remus was now really beginning to loathe. "How did you find out?" she asked innocently.

Remus snarled, his eyes already pure amber. "What do you think you were doing? Have we not told you enough times? Hasn't my furless side dissuaded your advances enough for you to take the hint? We're not interested, so leave us be."

Tonks glared at the man pinning her down. "You're Moony! What are you doing controlling Remus!? It isn't even the full moon."

Moony smirked. "He called on me."

Tonks gave a noise of frustration. "This is all because of that girl! If it wasn't for Hermione we'd be together. It's her fault!"

Moony snarled again and brought his face closer to Tonks. "Leave us alone. Don't go near either of us. And if I ever catch your scent near our mate, I'll tear you limb to limb." Not waiting for an answer, Moony stood off of her and left the house completely. He had a mate to find.

=-=-=-=

"So Remus might let you get a job somewhere?" George asked. They were both in his room again. George finally starting to go through the pile of boxes he and Fred had left behind all those years ago and Hermione was curled up on his bed. George didn't think he'd have the strength to go through the old memories alone and was grateful Hermione was there.

"He said he had to think about it. Sirius said Remus doesn't want me to be outside alone. They don't think I can protect myself," she said rolling her eyes.

"They just don't want to see anything bad happen to you," George said. He smirked, "So do you want to tell me why exactly you need Remus' permission to get a job? Last I checked you were of age."

Hermione blushed. "Well, he's letting me live there without rent—"

"That might have to do with him letting you sleep in his bed."

"George!" she threw a pillow at him laughing.

"So there is something happening between you? Come on, tell Old Forge the details," he said girlish. Since he and Hermione had forged their close friendship he had told her every detail and secret about Fred.

"Yes, I guess you can say that. We aren't anything too serious, or at least I think. I don't know much about that sort of stuff."

"I think I might have something that can help you," George said. He rummaged around the boxes for a moment before retrieving two books. He handed them to her silently.

"_A Werewolf's Mate_ and _Romance for the Average Witch_?" she giggled at the titles.

"What? I picked up the werewolf's one specifically for you," he lied. "And that second one has helped many a times to pick up witches. Though I haven't used it in years," he said.

Hermione set the book aside. "Why's that? Isn't there someone out there that you like?"

George shook his head, "Naw. They're all married by now. The whole Moldymort stuff put everyone in a scare and they all married the first willing witch or wizard. Even after he was dead everyone married because they were grateful to be alive."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Hermione said.

George suddenly laughed, "Look at me, all mushy and gossipy like some kind of sixth year witch."

"Hmm, we should do it more often," Hermione laughed.

"Shush you," George suddenly attacked her with the pillow she had thrown at him earlier.

With both of them laughing and struggling against each other, they didn't hear loud footsteps come up the stairs. It wasn't until George was suddenly hauled off of Hermione they noticed Remus had come into the room.

George landed against the boxes roughly. "Merlin, Remus. You don't have to be so rough—"

Remus cut him off with a loud snarl. "Stay there," Remus spat his eyes ablaze a bright amber color. He turned to Hermione who had stayed unmoving on the bed. He pulled her up roughly and kissed her possessively, nothing like the few short pecks they had shared. He pulled away and gripped her arms tighter.

"Ouch, Remus that hurts—"

"Quiet," he hissed softly. "You're never to be in another man's room alone and _never_ in his bed. Got it? You're _mine_," he growled. "Go back to the house, now," he ordered.

Hermione was about to retort when George said, "Just go Hermione. It's alright."

She looked between them and huffed as she left.

Remus' amber eyes remained locked on George. "I don't think I've ever met you, Ginger."

George got to his feet slowly and approached his bed. "Ah, so you're Moony? Sirius told me about you. And the name's George. There are too many Gingers around; you won't be able to think of names for all of us."

"Smart little lad, aren't you?" Moony grinned. "A lose mouth like that could get someone hurt."

"Listen, Alpha-or-whatever," George gave a pathetic bow, "I know you think I'm after Hermione, but I'm not. She's like a sister."

Moony stepped closer and sniffed George (quite the experience George would rather forget). "You're telling the truth," he said simply. "I can trust you. Convince my furless half to let Hermione work with you."

"Will do. Oh, can you bring these back with you? Hermione forgot them," George said, handing the two books to Moony.

Reading the titles, Moony laughed. "You catch on quick. You'd be a valuable addition to my pack."

George backed away, "Without being rude, no thanks. My brother is the wolfish one in this family."

"Have fun explaining this to the furless," Moony said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. His amber eyes suddenly darkened into Remus' normal shade of brown. He looked around confused. "How'd I get into your bedroom, George? Last I remember I was in mine."

"Uh, you came to pick up some books for Hermione," George thought fast. "You also wanted to let me know Hermione could start working at my shop next week."

"I did?" Remus asked.

"Yep. Well, it was nice seeing you," George all but pushed Remus from the room.

Still dazed, Remus went back home. Only when he was sitting with Sirius in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate did he look down at the book titles. He started coughing and spitting hot chocolate when he saw both of them.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"George sent these with me for Hermione," Remus wheezed as he continued coughing. "Does Hermione think she's my mate?"

"Uh," Sirius said profoundly.

"Sirius?"

"Well, you see," Sirius looked down in thought.

"You know something. Tell me," Remus demanded.

"Alright," Sirius said. "During the full moon Moony did some talking. Apparently Hermione _is_ your mate."

Remus sat back hard in his chair. "Hermione's my—" He shook his head, "No, that can't be true. I would have noticed something."

"You mean you usually go snogging girls half your age?" Sirius drawled. "Moony said you wouldn't be able to resist the pull towards her." Sirius told Remus everything else Moony had said.

"Hermione is my mate," Remus repeated. For the first time in Remus' life he didn't fight against the nature of his lycanthropy. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to give me a suggestion for George! :)

Hope all is well! :)


	11. Work

**A/N:** Sorry about the long posting gap. I've had some things going on lately and I haven't had the time or motivation to write. Also, I'm back in school now and I'm even more busy than usual.

Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions for George (I guess I should have written I won't write slash, but thanks for sharing anyway). Anyways, I have someone in mind, but I'll have to see what you guys think a few posts from now :\

* * *

Despite Remus' new knowledge of Hermione being his mate, things remained the same between them. Remus wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. True they already had some sort of odd relationship, but he didn't exactly think it best to just throw in a conversation, "Hey, guess what. We're mates!" No, Remus decided it would be for the best if he just let it play out.

Today was Hermione's first day of work at WWW, as well as George's return to the shop. George had been running his business from home, not able to deal with the memories the shop he'd bought with his brother. However Hermione seemed to be working wonders on him. She managed to convince him to return to the store if she was with him.

Remus would have dropped her off on her first day, but Minerva had floo called him late to help her take care of a boggart infestation—though Remus knew she just wanted his company. A lot of the staff had recently retired, leaving the headmistress surrounded by young, new faces. Ones she wasn't quite as close with. Remus also suspected she wanted the 'latest scoop' of whatever was happening in Hermione's life.

So that is how Sirius ended up escorting Hermione to her first day of work. "Come on, Kitten!" Sirius called down the hallway. "You'll be late for your first day of work!"

Tarak growled from the hearth. _'Only Tarak call Kitten 'Kitten'.'_

Sirius smirked cockily. "I think it fits her, so I'm going to use it. Good thinking, Mutt."

"Knock it off, you two," Remus said as he read the headlines of the _Prophet_.

Hermione stumbled into the room looking her best. "How do I look?" she asked as her hands clenched in her skirt.

_'Kitten pretty_,' Tarak said.

Indeed, she looked beautiful. Her hair was neatly plaited down her back and she wore a silky dark-purple blouse and a full black skirt that ended at her knees. Along with her black flats, she looked the most girl-like and put together since her return from the wild.

"You look stunning," Remus said and set the paper aside. "Why are you so dressed up, anyway?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed two pieces of toast. "I want to make a good impression," she said. She stuffed eggs between the slices of bread to make some sort of egg sandwich.

"You know those clothes will probably be ruined by the end of the day. George's products aren't known for being clean." When Hermione scowled at him, Remus raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, never mind. Go have fun. Hopefully I'll be back before you get home." Giving her a kiss, he left via the fireplace.

"Ready to leave," Sirius asked. At her nod, he ushered her towards the fireplace. "We're flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and walking to the shop."

Even though Hermione had been there a few times already, Diagon Alley still amazed her. Too soon they were inside George's shop. "Hermione! Sirius!" George stepped away from a display and gave Hermione a big hug. "Wow, you look wonderful, Hermione."

Hermione smiled embarrassed. "How are you?" she asked.

George gave a weak smile in return. "Harder than I thought it'd be. But I'm glad you're here."

Sirius stuck around while George showed her what she'd be doing, which was mainly stocking shelves and tending to customers. It wasn't until he heard a loud bark from outside his attention was diverted. "How did that mutt get here?" he grumbled as he left.

George told Hermione there was some stuff he had to look at in the back room and left Hermione in the front room with the two other employees. Only a few minutes later the first big group of customers came inside. Hermione smiled widely, ready to face the new challenge.

=-=-=-=

Ignoring the sneers and rude names being hurled at him, Draco held his head high as he made his way through Diagon Alley. The Malfoy name was once prestigious and struck fear in many. While many might still be fearful of it, it now held the importance of a flobberworm. He and his father's involvement with Voldemort left a bad mark on them. Overnight the Malfoys switched social status with the Weasleys.

Now he actually had to work to keep his home (heaven forbid) as his inheiritance was left to next to nothing to keep himself out of Azkaban. He had to make time for any wooing of witches. They used to fall at his feet, begging for the smallest morsel of attention. Draco shook his head. _Those were the old days. Besides, most of my time and money is going towards finding Granger_.

After thinking about it more thoroughly, Draco realized she was perfect for his needs. Courting one of the golden trio, and what Draco's plans involved marrying the witch, would give him the stepping stone back into the social groups he was familiar with. She would put him back on the map. Not to mention the beauty would be a definite personal and pleasurable bonus. He'd be sure to make it a permanent bond; not one that could be broken by divorce or such nonsense. That way if she ever did regain her memory, she couldn't leave him.

He had a plan, except now he needed to find her. _You'd think someone who just came back from a long disappearance would be out more often_. He had even hired one of his only remaining loyal sources to look for her. He had thought she would be with the Weasleys or even at the Weaselette/Longbottom's place, seeing she was in the photo with Hermione. However, his source hadn't seen her in either location.

Suddenly he was drawn from his frustrating thoughts by two women gossiping loudly. "You saw Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," the other one said enthusiastically. "I saw her in that Weasley abomination shop."

"Such a pity. She was such a smart girl, now a lowly store clerk. Such a waste."

Not wasting another second, Draco pushed past the ladies and into the street where the Weasley's shop was. He stopped at the front and couldn't believe his eyes. There through the window he saw her. He took a moment to compose himself before entering the shop. She was busy with another customer, but other than that, they were alone. As soon as she was finished he called, "Granger?"

She didn't move or flinch like she had heard him.

He tried again, but still received no answer, so he finally said, "Hermione." The word felt like some forbidden taboo on his tongue. He liked it.

Hermione quickly spun and stared at him quizzically. Draco was proud to say she quickly swept her gaze over his body. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Draco wasn't sure if he was happy she didn't bite his head off or sad because her old lioness spirit wasn't present. "You used to," he answered calmly. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"So we were friends?" she asked.

Laughing nervously, he said, "I guess you could say we had a special relationship."

"Oh," Hermione smiled. "You mean like girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Draco smiled. _Bingo. Just where I was hoping this would go._ He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips, a well practiced half-smile on his face that had proven results to make women swoon. She didn't even seem to mind his touch, or she didn't realize he was touching her. She finally seemed to snap out of her trance when he spoke. "We were very much in love with each other. I've missed you so much," he said softly as he pulled her closer. He was pushing it, but he found her lips a distracting temptation.

Just like he predicted, she pulled away at the last minute. "But why did you wait until now to approach me? I've been back for weeks. If we were so much in love, you would have been there."

"As soon as I read of your return in the paper, I started searching for you," he said. At least this part was true. "You sure kept your return from everyone secret. I would have been there as soon as you were found if I'd have known." He tried to pull her closer again, but she had another question. _Big surprise._

"If we were boyfriend and girlfriend before, how come Remus and the others didn't tell you I was found? You would have been the first to know.

_Still as clever as always, I see._ "You're friends and I never got along. When we first started dating we decided to keep it a secret. They would never have accepted it. You disappeared before we went public," he said sadly. He was finding it easy to keep up this charade. It seemed to fit in right with their actual story.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Why do my friends not like you? How did we get together?"

Draco smiled again, "I'm glad you're still as curious as ever." He was actually adding her know-it-all attitude to a list of things to break her from. "Why don't' we go out to dinner sometime. I can answer all of your questions and I can get to know you again."

"Well, I'm almost on my lunch break. I can ask George if I can leave early."

Draco gave his half-smile. "Perfect. I'll wait here for you," he said. "Oh, and Hermione? It might be best not to tell him who you're going with. I don't think he'd understand yet. News of us might come as quite a shock to him."

Hermione nodded as she walked through the door to the back room. "George?" she called. "Is it okay if I go on my lunch break early?"

Thinking Sirius had shown up and was hungry, George gave her the affirmative. "I can watch the front of the shop until some of the other girls come back from lunch."

"Alright. I won't be gone for too long," she said.

"Take your time," George said standing and stretching.

Hermione darted back into the front room and approached Draco. "Alright, I'm ready."

Draco held out his elbow to escort her.

Hermione only stared at him. "What?"

"I was going to…" He sighed. "Never mind." He reached for her hand and pulled it through his arm. They left the shop with no one the wiser.

=-=-=-=

Remus couldn't keep the grin off his face as he weaved around the shoppers of Diagon Alley. Luckily for him, the students of Hogwarts chose today to create a ruckus so Minerva was forced to end their tea-time early, allowing Remus to leave. Remus' first thought was to meet Hermione and Sirius for lunch, then he realized this would be the perfect time to slowly change their odd relationship to something more permanent. He would invite her to a lunch date. He quickened his step at the thought of seeing her and almost ran into someone. "Sorry—Sirius? What are you doing here?"

Sirius straightened himself out. "I believe you sent me to babysit your girlfriend on my only day off this week."

"Exactly, which is why I'm asking you what you are doing _here_. Why aren't you at the shop?" Remus asked as he continued on to the shop.

"Because her stupid mutt decided to follow us here." Sirius said jerking a hand behind him.

It was only then Remus noticed the large wolf standing behind him, which was quite surprising considering his size. "Tarak, what are you doing here? I told you to stay home today."

_'Tarak no trust mutt watch Kitten._' Tarak said to Remus only.

Remus gave Tarak a look, "You know Sirius is plenty capable of protecting Hermione. Why did you follow them?" Remus asked.

Tarak whined and lowered his head. '_Tarak lonely._'

Remus laughed. "You really are just a pup, aren't you?"

_'Tarak no pup. You pup._'

"Sorry to break up your little conversation, but people are starting to stare. They probably think you're mental talking to a dog," Sirius said.

Remus stopped in front of the shop to look around. Sure enough, there were people all stopped around the street staring at their odd group: an ex-convict and a known werewolf, the latter talking to a giant wolf. Remus growled at the gaping shoppers and stomped inside the store. Inside he saw George pacing back and forth muttering to himself. "George, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

George suddenly stopped and stared at Remus nervously, "Remus—er, I mean Mr. Lupin—Professor!"

"You haven't called me Professor in years. What's going on?" Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Does that mean she's not with you?" George asked.

"She's not here?" Sirius asked.

"She came into my office asking to go to lunch early. I thought she was with you when one of my workers came in and said she saw Sirius chasing Tarak, but Hermione wasn't with them."

When Remus snarled and stalked towards the door, Sirius grabbed his collar, ignoring his warning growl. "Did she saw she was going with anyone?" he asked.

"No, she just asked to go to lunch early," George answered.

Remus whimpered at Sirius, "Padfoot, let me go. She could be hurt or scared," his brown eyes begged.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not falling for that," Sirius said.

Remus eyes instantly turned amber. "Know your place, Mutt," Moony snarled.

"Know your place, Moony," Sirius growled back. "It isn't anywhere near the full moon. His body is in his control."

Remus gave a barking laugh. "He let me out. He's worried for our mate. Whether you like it or not, we're becoming more connected." Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes shifted back to brown. He raised his nose to the air, "I can smell her; she's five stores away!"

"You can smell her?" Sirius asked.

Just as quickly he started struggling again, "Let me go! She's not alone," Remus growled. "It's that little ferret!"

"Malfoy?" George asked.

Sirius looked out the window. Approaching the joke shop he could see Draco escorting Hermione by the arm. He looked at Remus, "Let me get them in the shop. We don't need to make any more public displays today. Now stay in here and don't cause trouble."

"I'm not your pet," Remus growled, but moved further into the shop.

"Good boy," Sirius cooed. He waited until Draco and Hermione stopped in front of the shop to confront them. They both looked up when he opened the door. "Hello dear cousin. Why don't you both come in for a bit?"

Hermione came in without question, a pale faced Draco tailing after her hesitantly. When Hermione entered, the first person she saw was Remus. "You're back early!" she said happily and was immediately at his side.

Draco barely squeezed past his cousin, the second most wizard he was scared of, only to set eyes on the wizard he _was_ most scared of: Remus Lupin. He became even more frightened when he saw Remus pull Hermione close and nuzzle her neck. _I'm in big trouble_, he thought.

"Hermione, you scared me half to death," George said. "You can't just disappear like that."

Hermione looked confused. "But I told you if I could go to lunch early. You said yes."

"Because I thought you were going to lunch with Sirius! Why didn't you tell me who you were going with?"

"He told me not to," Hermione said pointing at Draco.

All heads followed the direction of her point and Draco froze in his fidgeting. "Do you want to explain?" Sirius asked.

That seemed to break Draco of his nervousness. _I came here with a plan. I'm not going to let these traitors make a fool of me_. "I have every right to take my girlfriend out to lunch."

Remus growled, "Want to run that by me again?"

Draco smirked at the old werewolf. "What's wrong Lupin? Can't find a girl your own age? Resorting to stealing another wizard's girl?"

"You and Hermione were never involved," Remus said.

"Unless you count that time she punched you in your third year," George commented.

"I punched him?" Hermione asked appalled.

Remus pulled her closer and whispered, "Not now, Mate."

Draco's smirk grew. "That's where you're wrong. Hermione and I were _involved_ for quite some time before she disappeared."

"No you weren't," George protested.

"We were," Draco insisted. He shared the same story he had told Hermione earlier.

George and Sirius stood there bewildered, but Remus frowned. "That isn't true. Hermione wasn't seeing anyone before the war. The closest person you could say was closest to being her boyfriend was Ron."

"That was just a cover," Draco said.

"It isn't true," Remus snapped. "She didn't have your scent on her at all before she disappeared. I also know because as her mate I know everyone she's been involved with." He snickered when Draco blanched again. He released Hermione and slowly began stalking his prey. "That's right, little ferret. Hermione and I are mates. Now if you want to compete with me, go home and look up what that would entail." Now he was standing just in front of Draco, who was frozen in fear. Remus playfully snarled at him and Draco disappeared with a _pop_.

Remus didn't even give anyone enough time to blink before he was back at Hermione's side, nose stuck to her skin as he took in her scent. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione held him close. "I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't know better."

"Forget it," he said.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously. "Were you telling the truth?" she asked.

Remus nodded against her shoulder. "We're mates. I only just found out."

Hermione suddenly giggled. "I'm glad."

Remus smiled and moved his lips over hers.

"Oi! That's my cashier you got your lips on!" George yelled. "I have a business to run here. Do that on your own time."

"Come on Remus," Sirius said as he grabbed Remus' collar to pull him away. "Let's go check out some of his merchandise.

=-=-=-=

Later that night found Draco surrounded by piles of books, all having to do with werewolves. With every book he read he paled another shade. He was currently on the chapter titled "Challenging a Werewolf"from _All You Need to Know About Werewolf Mating_.

He didn't even get to the end of the chapter before he snapped it shut, shuttering in fear and revulsion. "Forget Granger. There are plenty of other witches who'll get me back into society," he grumbled.

* * *

I think my favorite line from this is '_Tarak lonely_.'

Hope all is well! :)

PS. There isn't much left of this story, if you can believe it...


	12. Feelings

**A/N:** I know there is nothing I can say that will make up for the long lapse of postings, but I've been going through quite a bit of crap lately. Towards the beginning of this semester I started seeing a guy I've liked since around April. So I was spending all of my time with him and not writing. Well, we broke up and I haven't been feeling like writing, or reading, anything romantic, hence my large lapse of postings.

Another note for future postings is I only have about 3-4 more chapters about this size left. My thoughts are to finish the whole story so I can just put them all up right in a row for you all.

Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. I hope you will all forgive me

_

* * *

Hermione turned away from the stench of death and willed herself not to breathe. She could see Harry and Ron in the distance standing in front of several cloaked figures. It seemed none of them were moving; she now realized they were in dueling stances with their wands out, ready to fight. She turned away from them at the sound of a yell. She saw Remus fighting a short squatty man. Remus had let out the yell when he was hit by something and was holding his left arm to his chest. She stepped forward to help him, but she heard a twig snap behind her._

_ She quickly turned and saw another cloaked figure with shocks of blond hair sticking out. Before she could react the figure shouted something she couldn't understand, "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione watched a wand fly out of her hands as her opponent raised their own. "You've been in my way far too long, Granger," the figure growled._

_ Hermione looked around quickly to find something to her advantage, but the cold laugh of the person stopped her._

_ "You won't find anything to help you. Say good-bye to your life." The figure raised her wand again and shouted, "_Obliviate_!"_

Hermione sat up quickly in bed, immediately waking up Remus, who she'd been sleeping on again.

"Hermione?" he asked sleepily. Then he heard her short gasps of breath. "Hermione?" he asked more worriedly. "What's wrong?" he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione waited until her breath calmed down before leaning into his embrace. "I had the dream again."

"Dream?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked up at him, but didn't move from her spot against him. "Before I came back I had the same dream every night. I didn't know anyone in it or what was going on. Now I just had it again, but I recognize some things now." She told him about her dream in detail.

"Wait, this person, the one at the end. Describe him again, "Remus said.

"Well, he wasn't very tall. I couldn't see his face, but this time I saw some blond hair sticking out."

"Blond?" Remus asked.

"Yes, bright blond." Hermione watched Remus go into his 'thinking look,' as she called it. "What is it?"

Remus broke from his thoughts and smiled down at her. "Nothing. I'll contact Harry tomorrow to have him look into it." _Although I already suspect who it is_, he thought. "Come back to bed," he said. They both settled back against each other, but neither were ready to fall back asleep very soon.

"I saw you in my dream," she said quietly.

"Did you?" he asked.

"I loved you then as well," she said.

Remus snorted. "That's doubtful. You still saw me as your old professor. How would you know anyway?"

"I felt it. When I heard you scream and saw you hurt, my chest hurt. That's why the person caught me off guard."

Remus didn't say anything for a while. "Are you sure it wasn't your feelings now reflecting in your dream?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, my feelings were the same then as they are now. I felt something even when I had this dream in the forest, before I met you again." She yawned widely.

Remus hugged her closer and urged, "Go to sleep."

"I don't' want to have that dream again," she said sleepily.

Remus held her tighter. "I'll be right here. Go to sleep."

"Love you," she said as she slipped off to sleep.

"Love you," Remus murmured. For some reason the declaration of Hermione's past love lifted a weight off his shoulders. Perhaps that was also why he was so hesitant to advance in his relationship with his mate. Say he marked her as his mate and he and Hermione did get married and have children. A part of him was afraid one day she would wake up with her memories and regret it. However with these feelings from the past, he knew they'd both be happy if she got her memories back.

=-=-=-=

The next morning Remus and Hermione entered the kitchen to find Harry and Sirius already eating breakfast. "Don't you have your own house and family to eat breakfast with?" Remus asked.

"I came over to see Sirius. I hardly get to see him," he said. "You too, Hermione," Harry flashed a grin in her direction.

"Well, I'm so glad you came over to my house not to see me," Remus grunted. "Anyway, what do you mean you don't see Sirius? He goes over to your place at least twice a week."

Sirius dropped his fork, causing it to clatter against his plate. His gaze was frozen on Harry, with almost a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry stared at his godfather confused, but said, "Yeah, I guess. It seems like less though." Luckily Remus and Hermione weren't paying attention to Sirius to notice the odd behavior. When Remus nodded in approval, Harry mouthed, _You better explain later_.

Sirius just nodded in thanks, and picked his fork up to continue eating.

"Anyway, what are you two up to today?" Harry asked.

Remus swiped a piece of bacon of Sirius' plate. "I was thinking about taking Hermione out for a while. She doesn't have to work today."

"Do you want to come?" Hermione asked.

Remus' head quickly snapped in her direction. He was about to take back her innocent question when Harry answered, "I can't. I have to work."

"And I have half a shift. I should be back around one," Sirius said. He stood up with Harry and went to the fireplace.

Harry stopped next to Remus. "I'm still watching you," he hissed. "I'll stop again soon, 'Mione," he said pleasantly to his friend and kissed her on the cheek.

Remus growled at him for his rudeness and for touching his mate without approval. "He forgets who the pup is in our relationship," he said to Hermione.

Hermione tugged at his hand as she walked towards the kitchen table, where their food awaited. "Leave him be. He's just being protective."

Remus smiled and let her guide him to a chair. She was starting to sound more like the old Hermione everyday.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked as they were getting ready to use the floo.

"I thought we'd go through Diagon Alley. I know you work there, but there are still lots of places you haven't seen yet. After that, I thought maybe we'd go to Hogsmeade," Remus said as he glanced at her.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Really? I've wanted to go there for ages!"

"Well, let's go then," Remus said and helped Hermione into the floo.

When they both came out at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus took Hermione's hand in his own. He was looking forward to walking around the main wizarding shopping center holding Hermione's hand. Hermione, however, seemed to be dragging him through the streets, not really taking time to look at anything around her. _I guess I should have waited to tell her about Hogsmeade_, he thought. "Why don't we go see George?" he asked.

His distraction obviously worked because her determined look softened into a smile, "Can we?"

Remus pulled her closer as he made his way to the shop. When they got there, his good mood shifted into worry. He pulled Hermione behind him and cautiously entered the shop. The usually always busy shop was completely empty and the lights were dimmed (even more so than usual). Even the other workers weren't there. "George?" Remus called out.

His voice echoed through the room. Once his echoing voice faded, they heard George's voice at the back of the shop. "Remus?" Suddenly a shock of red hair popped up from behind a shelf. "Quick, shut the door and get back here!"

Remus stared at him confused, but Hermione closed the door and dragged Remus behind the shelf where George was with a smile. "What's going on?" Remus asked as he crouched uncomfortably next to her.

"I have a stalker," George said. "There's this girl who keeps coming in here and won't leave me alone!"

"And you're complaining?" Hermione laughed.

Remus sighed and stood up straight as he realized there was no danger.

"Get Down!" George hissed. "She's right outside!"

"Really" Hermione asked.

"If she's right outside, she saw us come in here anyway," Remus said as Hermione moved to one of the front windows.

"Hermione, get away from the window!" George said frantically.

Hermione ignored him and studied the girl across the street. She had really curly, dark, reddish-brown hair, which she had tried stuffing under a baseball cap, but failed miserably. Hermione couldn't tell what color her eyes were due to the dark sunglasses adorning her face. Hermione knew she was George's stalker because the girl was staring directly at George's shop without a glance to the people walking by.

"She's pretty," Hermione commented. "Are you sure you don't want her to stalk you?" Hermione laughed as she glanced at George over her shoulder. When her friend just glared at her, she looked back out the window. "Oh," she said surprised, "it looks like she's coming to say hello."

Remus tensed, "Hermione, come back from the window."

Hermione looked at him. "Why?"

"Please, for my sanity of mind." Both he and Moony felt nervous about strangers being near their mate. Remus held out a hand, hoping to entice her.

Hermione quickly made her way to his side and hugged his arm, one hand tightly grasping the cuff of his sleeve.

George had frozen at the news of the girl coming closer but he was startled back to reality when the bells above the door rang.

The girl looked around, her jaw tensed. Her posture deflated, though, when she looked at Remus, who was protectively over Hermione, who was clinging to Remus' side. Remus lowered his head even more so his mouth was against her ear. "It seems she thought you were competition in her quest for George," he whispered.

Hermione laughed softly and called out to the girl. "I'm Hermione."

The girl finally relaxed completely and removed her sunglasses, revealing crystal-grey, almost white, eyes.

Although she answered Hermione, her eyes were glued to George, who had turned a light pink when she removed her sunglasses, "My name is Sophia Wilcox." Her voice was light and airy, not like Luna's dazed voice, but almost in a shy way. She fumbled with her sunglasses as she stumbled forward. "Please, be my boyfriend!" she said quickly.

Remus snorted, Hermione gasped, and George turned an even darker shade of red.

Sophia moved closer so the only thing separating them was the shelf he had been hiding behind earlier. "I've loved you since I first saw you. I knew that I would marry you one day!"

"M-Marry?!" George stuttered.

Remus released Hermione in order to contain his laughter, allowing Hermione to move closer. "Are you from around here?" she asked.

Sophia seemed hesitant to look away from George, but she did, and smiled shyly. "I'll be going into my last year of school at Hogwarts.

"Bloody Merlin," George muttered and walked away.

Sophia turned back to George. "I want to ask you to hold a job for me when I graduate. Please!"

George stared at her incredulously. "Why should I? I don't just hire anyone."

"George, be nice," Hermione scolded.

"It's alright," Sophia said. "I wouldn't expect any less from you. Although I am taking other classes, I hope to concentrate in Charms and Potions. I want to be the best compliment for my future husband."

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two to get more acquainted with each other," Remus said as he pulled Hermione away from Sophia.

"What?" You can't just leave," George said. "Hermione," he said looking at his friend for help.

Hermione paused between the door and George, obviously torn at who to listen to. Remus then decided to play his trump card. "Well, I did promise to take her to Hogsmeade, but I guess we could stay here," Remus trailed off and gave Hermione a look that said it was up to her.

Without hesitation Hermione walked past Remus and dragged him to the door, calling over her shoulder, "See you later, George!"

Remus allowed her to pull him onto the main street. He pulled her into his arms, making sure her eyes were closed before magically bringing them to Hogsmeade. As soon as she opened her eyes again, she was in awe. He let her drag him from shop to shop with a grin on his face. Her excitement could be compared to that of a third year who was visiting Hogsmeade for the first time. It was only when he noticed her pace begin to slow he suggested a visit to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

When they were just finishing their drinks a shadow fell over their table. They both looked up to see Pansy Parkinson sneering at them.

"Well, look what the werewolf dragged in?" she said mockingly.

Remus growled in warning, but Hermione just replied, "Parkinson." Remus looked at her curiously.

Pansy gave a look of disgust. "I don't know if I should feel honored or revolted that you remember me."

Remus growled again, more intimidating, but Pansy just laughed at him. "Stop purring, Wolfy. I'm not scared of you." She looked back to Hermione. "I heard from Draco. He wasn't very happy when you refused him."

"What do you want, Ms. Parkinson?" Remus asked.

"I just wanted to give you a friendly warning," she said with a fake smile. "Be mindful who your friends are and watch your back."

At those words Remus jumped up and snarled at her, "Leave."

Pansy laughed and left without a word.

Remus waited until her hair flipped from the door before sitting next to Hermione. He leaned in and discretely smelled her hair to calm Moony and himself. As Hermione waited for him to calm down, she held his hand while she finished her drink. "How did you know who she was?" he finally asked.

Hermione grinned. "On some of my breaks at work George shows me pictures of the people I should be cautious of and helps me remember their names. He thought it also might deter some of the rumors about my memory loss."

Remus snorted. "You really are clever." He kissed her cheek before finishing his own drink. "Let's go home. We can start dinner before Sirius gets home."

Remus was glad when they got home so he could finally put down the bags of items he had bought for Hermione. "So what should we have for lunch?" Remus asked as he opened the fridge.

Hermione jumped up on the countertop, letting her feet dangle.

"Well," she thought out loud, "We can always send Sirius a message to bring home take-out."

Remus grinned. "I knew you were the brightest witch."

Her smiled back and grabbed Remus' arm to pull him closer." Thank you for taking me out today."

"I should have a long time ago. As much as I want to, I can't keep you cooped up here all to myself." He leaned against the counter next to her.

"I don't mind when you do," she said with a smile. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. She only pulled back a little before kissing him fully on the lips.

Remus fully accepted the affection and leaned towards her more. It wasn't until he felt Hermione bite his lip and soothe it over with her tongue he realized he had moved even closer. He pulled back to regain his senses and realized he had moved between her dangling legs and was pressing her into the cupboards. When he finally regained thought, he asked, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Hermione smiled, "Sirius."

In that instant, Remus felt his stomach drop and his entire body freeze. "What?"

Just then the floo activated and Sirius stepped out carrying several bags, "Hey, hope you haven't started making anything. I thought take-out sounded good," Sirius said without looking up. He set the food down on the table and dusted himself off as he turned to face them. He took in the scene of his best friend pushing Hermione against the cupboards and groaned, "Do you have to do that where we eat?"

Remus jumped off Hermione and easily pinned Sirius to the wall. "You touched Hermione," he snarled.

"I what?" Sirius choked out.

"Hermione said you kissed her," Remus said as he tightened his grip on his friend's throat.

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked to Hermione for help.

"Remus, I didn't say that. I said I learned it from Sirius, but because I saw him kissing his fiancée like that."

Remus' grip instantly slackened. "Fiancée?"

Sirius coughed. "I see you are incapable of keeping a secret," Sirius said as he rubbed his throat.

"You're engaged?" Remus asked.

Sirius slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When I first met her, I didn't want to tell anyone. I've never met anyone like her, I've never liked anyone so much; you know how things were when we were younger. I never had a girlfriend longer than a week. Things with her are so much different, though. When things started to get more serious, you started getting sucked into finding Hermione." Sirius sighed. "I should have just told you, but," he sighed again and shrugged his shoulders.

Remus pulled back slightly. It was true he had been obsessed in finding Hermione for a while. He smiled and said, "Well, what's her name? When do I get to meet her?"

Sirius smiled and his body wilted as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Her name is Rose. I plan on introducing her to everyone at the next Weasley gathering."

"Everyone?" Remus asked. "I thought everyone knew."

"No, I haven't told anyone. The only person who knows is Hermione. I had made plans to go see Rosie when you asked me to watch her. I brought her along, thinking she could keep a secret," Sirius said the last part giving Hermione a dirty look.

Hermione smiled, "You were taking too long. I thought I would help you along." Remus and Sirius smiled. Before they could say anything, she skipped from the room, saying, "I'm going to go say hello to Tarak."

Remus helped Sirius start getting the food out when he decided to get some advice from his friend. "Hermione keeps having a reoccurring dream about the final battle."

"Oh?" Sirius asked.

"She says she had the dream every night when she was in the forest. At the end there is a person that approaches her and _Obliviates_ her."

"So that finalizes what happened to her? What did he look like? The guy who approached her," Sirius clarified.

"Apparently she never saw his face before, that he had a cloak covering his face, but now she says he has blonde hair showing," Remus said.

Sirius looked up surprised. "Malfoy?"

Remus nodded. "I think so."

"Why is this surprising? We know my dear cousin's family is rotten through and through."

"Yes, but I'm worried about now. She never said if it was Lucius or Draco. If it's Draco, it make sense. Hermione was always besting him during school. Perhaps he thought he could get her out of the way without killing her. But now he's back trying to get close to her. He might be trying to finish the job."

"So we'll keep an eye on him; big deal," Sirius said.

"That's not all," Remus said. He told Sirius about meeting Pansy.

"'Be careful who your friends are'?" Sirius repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked when Remus nodded.

"All I can think of is she's talking about Draco. He may not be a friend, but we accepted his change of face towards the end of the war," Remus said.

"That still doesn't explain why she's warming us," Sirius pointed out. "Why would she bother; it isn't like she exactly gets along with Hermione. How do we know her advice is valid?"

Remus sighed, "I don't know what to think. All I know is something is up. Hermione's become a target and is in danger."

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked.

"I can sense it. Whatever bond there is between werewolf and mate is telling me Hermione's in danger."

They could hear Hermione and Tarak coming down the hall, so Sirius said quietly, "We'll keep her safe."

Hermione and Tarak came into the kitchen, the former going straight to the food. Tarak stood in the doorway staring at Sirius and Remus questioningly, as if he had heard their conversation, which was quite possible. _'Pup tell Tarak later_,' the voice said in Remus' head.

Remus looked at Sirius and Hermione, who showed no evidence of hearing Tarak, which told him Tarak spoke only to him. Remus looked back at Tarak and nodded once.

Once they had finished eating Hermione said she wanted to look at the books she had gotten during that day. Remus followed her, naturally, and became her headrest as she got comfortable on the couch. Remus kept one arm around her while he held a book up to his face with the other. Sirius and Tarak both followed them into the living room where Sirius became absorbed in a magazine and Tarak curled up on the floor next to Remus and Hermione.

It was much later when the clock announced a late hour did anyone rouse from their reading. Sirius jerked up at the clock's sound, for he had fallen asleep, and groaned at his stiff neck. He looked over at Remus and Hermione and smiled. Hermione had also long fallen asleep, but remained curled up against Remus. Remus was still reading his book and didn't seem to notice any of his companions had fallen asleep.

"Remus," Sirius said softly.

Remus started. He looked down to see Hermione's steady breathing before looking up at his friend. He set his book aside as he brushed Hermione's hair away from her face to see she had fallen asleep. "I never even noticed she wasn't awake anymore," he said softly.

"You didn't seem to notice any of us had fallen asleep," Sirius said as he sat up fully. "What were you reading, anyways?"

Remus froze before shaking himself from his paralysis to busy himself in making Hermione comfortable. Sirius didn't miss the reddish tint to his friend's face.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing," Remus said as he tucked the small book he had been reading into the couch cushion.

Sirius smirked. "Alright, I won't push. You better get her to bed soon."

Remus agreed with a nod and eased himself from under Hermione to stand up. He reached back down for her and cradled her in his arms. "Good-night Remus. Congratulations again about your engagement," Remus said.

Sirius smiled in thanks and picked up his magazine to read again. As soon as Remus shimmied out the door with Hermione in tow Sirius jumped across the room and dug in the couch cushions until his fingertips brushed against the hard spine of Remus' "nothing" book. Grinning like a fool, Sirius pulled the small book out, read the title, and burst into laughter.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Sirius tossed _A Werewolf's Mate_ onto the couch and headed to bed.

=-=-=-=

Hermione slowly came from dreamland when Remus set her down on their bed. She made a humming sound before asking, "Remus?"

"I'm here," Remus said softly as he sat next to her on the bed. "You fell asleep in the living room and now you're in bed," he said and pushed her mangy hair back from her forehead.

Hermione cracked her eyes open. "What time is it?"

"Late. Go back to sleep," Remus said. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight. However, when he went to sit back up, he found Hermione had a death grip on his shirt-front. "Hermione?"

"I was just taking a nap earlier. I'm awake now," she said before latching her lips to his jaw.

"'Mione?" he asked hesitantly. One of her hands that was clutching his shirt loosened and smoothed to his side. As she ran her hand down his side he felt one of her legs caress his hip. "Hermione, stop," Remus said.

"We were interrupted in the kitchen earlier. Don't you want to finish?" Hermione asked and she pulled him closer.

"Hermione!" Remus said more harshly. "I said stop." When she didn't listen to him again, he snarled and gripped each of her wrists with his and pinned them to the bed at each side of her head. "I said stop," Remus said again slowly.

"I'm sorry. I read in _A Werewolf's Mate_ that Moony would urge you to mate soon. I didn't mean to push you into anything you didn't want."

Remus softened his grip on her arms and stretched out next to her on the bed, holding her close. "Don't doubt I want to mate with you. There is a reason I've been holding off." Remus paused to focus his thoughts. "While it's true once we are mated completely it will be like we are married, however that bond isn't recognized in either the wizarding or muggle world. Call me old fashioned, but I would like us to be married in all societies before we're fully mated."

"You want to get married?" Hermione asked and Remus immediately tensed, thinking she didn't want to. Before he could voice his fears, Hermione pounced on him laughing, "Yes!" After giving him the biggest kiss, she asked him, "When?"

Remus smiled, "When would you like to become Mrs. Lupin?"

"Does the end of this week sound good?" Hermione asked.

Slightly shocked, Remus could only stare at her. "The only thing I can think of better is tomorrow, but I think we should give our friends some warning."

Hermione lay across his chest with a satisfied smile. "So by this time next week, we'll be married."

Remus tucked her hair behind her ear. "It seems so," he said.

* * *

**A/N: ***sigh* if any of you find a good guy like Remus, send him my way...

And if I don't get another one posted before then, have a very Merry Christmas!

Hope all is well. :)


	13. Attempt

**A/N:** Guess what all? If I'm posting a chapter, it must mean I'm done with the story! hurrah! Now, don't anyone come killing me in my sleep if you don't like the ending. I'm actually quite happy with it. There are 2 more chapters after this, plus an epilogue (which is not written yet in case there is anything that you MUST have in the story). You can look forward to those in the next couple days.

Enjoy! :)

_

* * *

Hermione stepped forward to help Remus in the battle, but she heard a twig snap behind her._

_ She quickly turned and saw a short cloaked figure with sleek black hair sticking out. Before she could react the figure shouted something she couldn't understand, "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione watched a wand fly out of her hands as her opponent raised their own. "You've been in my way far too long, Granger," the figure growled._

_ Hermione looked around quickly to find something to her advantage, but the cold laugh of the person stopped her._

_ "You won't find anything to help you. Say good-bye to your life." The figure raised her wand again and shouted, "_Obliviate_!"_

Hermione gasped and quickly sat up, mindful that Remus also quickly followed her. "Hermione, what's wrong? Another dream?"

Hermione leaned into him and nodded. "They feel so real."

Remus lay back, pulling her with him. "Did you notice anything more about your attacker?" he asked.

Hermione's brow lowered in thought. "He was really different this time. He was a lot shorter and had sleek black hair to about here," she said and indicated a length just at her jaw. "If I had to guess, I'd say _he_ looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson."

Remus sighed, but stayed silent for a minute, letting Hermione calm down. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it sounds like it is just your subconscious trying to find an answer to something you don't know," Remus said as he stroked her back. "People just can't change shape, or gender, in this case."

Hermione sat up. "But it has to be true! I know it's true," she said.

Remus sat up again and pulled her in her arms. "Calm down, Love. You're upset from your dream. Just relax and try to get some sleep; we'll talk about this more in the morning." With a little more coaxing, he managed to get her to lay down again, however she remained awake long after Remus started snoring.

_It's got to be true. I'll find out who it is_, she thought.

=-=-=-=

That next weekend found all the inhabitants of the small forest cottage clustered in with the Weasley brood for another dinner party. Remus was standing to the side of the room staring at his mate and fiancée, all too aware she was purposefully ignoring him as she played with the children.

"Did you two have another fight again?" Harry asked as he sidled up to him.

Remus' eyes only flickered to Harry before returning to Hermione. "Yes, although I don't know what the problem is."

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and asked, "Why don't you ask someone who's well versed in a witch's wrath? Is that weird that I'm more experienced in this area?"

Remus' eyes gave Harry a wicked look as he raised an eyebrow. "Who says you're more experienced?"

Harry spluttered on his drink. "Remus! You've been keeping secrets!" he laughed. "No really," Harry said more seriously, "what is the problem?"

Remus looked at Hermione again. "She's been having these dreams about the final battle. At the end, a wizard comes out and casts _Obliviate_ on her. When she first described him, she couldn't tell any distinguishing features of him. Then after she met Malfoy, the mystery wizard had blond hair. When she met Miss Parkinson, he had black hair. This morning she told me he had brown hair."

"And this is what you're fighting about? Her dreams?" Harry asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that the man keeps changing physical features? I mean, it's impossible. I told her it's just her subconscious trying to find an answer, but she still believes it's all reality," Remus said.

Harry finished his bottle of drink before ditching it on a side-table. "Your argument makes sense, but I want to remind you what you once told me. Never eliminate a possibility until you're completely certain it isn't true. Isn't that how you found her in the first place?"

Remus studied Harry for a moment before clapping him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and looked to his godfather and the petite witch on his arm. "So what do you think of Miss Rosie?"

Remus followed the younger wizard's gaze and grinned. "I think they make quite a match. If there's anyone who can put him into place, it's her."

She was quite a shock from what Remus thought was Sirius' kind of witch. She was slightly shy, but as she got to know those around her, she opened up. She was all smiles as she conversed with Sirius, Bill, and Arthur, but when Sirius started getting too out of hand, she would give him a casual look. That was all it took for the boisterous Sirius to simmer down.

Remus looked over to the corner of the room where George was standing awkwardly, occasionally brushing a certain witch off his arm. "Have you met Sophia yet?"

Harry looked to George's hiding place and saw Sophia had managed to wrap her arms around one of George's. She smiled up at him sweetly as she snuggled into his side. "Usually when I meet people, they act either really fake or get really flustered because they're meeting the 'Chosen One.' Not with her; she acted as if I was worse than her rattiest dress robes and George was the 'boy-who-lived.'"

"Harry, you're sounding arrogant," Remus said.

"No, I loved it! I thought she was great! Too bad he doesn't think so," Harry said on a sigh.

Remus nodded. "I think he doesn't know what to think. I think this is the first woman who's tried to put him in his place…other than Molly, obviously. That and I think he's slightly unsure of how to handle the situation because she's still in school."

"Why? There isn't that big of an age gap between them," Harry said. Not knowing when to stop, he added, "Nothing like you and Hermione."

Remus snarled in return, causing Harry to jump.

"Sorry," Harry said. "Let me make it up to you. Hey Hermione, come here," he called.

Hermione looked up from playing with the children and hesitated when she saw Harry standing with Remus. She finally stood up and approached the two men. Harry draped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring Remus' growls. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you do with the kids. Every night Lily asks me when Aunt Hermione is going to come play."

Hermione blushed. "It's no problem. I love to play with cubs," she said.

Harry smiled, giving Remus a look. "Well, thanks for tiring her out. I think I'll go tuck her into bed for a nap." With another squeeze to her shoulder, Harry excused himself.

Hermione, seeming to realize she had been left alone with Remus, straightened her back to her full height and stared away from him. Remus moved closer and leaned over her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly into her hair.

Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

Remus nodded and tucked her into his arms. "How could I have said your dream was just a dream? I believed in my dreams that you were alive and look at you now."

"Are you sure I wasn't just overreacting?" she asked.

"It can be possible your dreams are real. Either way we'll find out who is after you," Remus said.

"Hey, are you two going to share your news, too?" Sirius asked as he and Rosie approached them.

"News?" Hermione asked.

"About your engagement," Sirius said.

Rosie's eyes lit up, "Oh, you must!" she exclaimed.

"No, we couldn't," Remus protested. "Today is your day. We wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, you must," Rosie insisted. "Please, take some of the spotlight off of me," she said with a smile.

"But," Remus and Hermione started, but Sirius interrupted them. "Hey listen up everyone," Sirius called. "Remus and Hermione have an announcement to make!" He gave Remus and Hermione a grin as he pulled Rosie to the side.

Remus gave Hermione a look, which she responded with a nervous smile. "Er, as some of you know, Hermione and I recently discovered we are mates. Well," he stopped to laugh nervously, "we decided to not put off the inevitable—"

"So spit it out already," Harry teased.

Hermione took over, "We're getting married!"

A loud crash halted any reactions and everyone's head swiveled to stare at a flushed Tonks.

"Oh, sorry Molly," she said quickly as she picked up the dropped, broken glass. Tonks looked at Remus and Hermione. "Congratulations. I'm going to make some tea for everyone," she said and ducked her head as she scurried to the kitchen.

"Poor dear," Molly tutted. She moved closer to the newest couple and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you," She said. "Ginny, Sohpia, you come help Tonks and I with refreshments." Ginny passed Alice to her husband and George sighed with relief as the three women followed Tonks into the kitchen.

Hermione worried her bottom lip. "Should we not have said anything?" she asked quietly.

"Don't give it a second thought," Sirius said. "Despite everyone telling her to give up, my cousin has held an obsessive affection for our dear Remus here."

"She'll get over it soon enough," Remus assured.

Rosie tugged Hermione away from Remus, "So tell me, have you and Remus set a date yet?"

"Um—" before she could answer she was forcefully tugged backwards.

As soon as Hermione had been pulled from his arms, he felt a sense of danger and felt Moony urging him to protect their mate. He acted without thought and pulled Hermione back with a snarl.

Sirius quickly stepped between friend and fiancée when he noticed Remus' amber eyes were directed at Rosie. "Moony, calm down. Rosie didn't mean any harm," he said in attempts to placate the werewolf.

Rosie gently shifted towards the kitchen door. "I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley," she said softly.

Moony's eyes shifted around the room before changing back to Remus' brown eyes. "What happened?" he asked confused. He still felt unease about something.

Sirius softly explained what had happened while Moony was in control. "Don't you think you should get this checked out? It isn't good that Moony takes control over you so often," Sirius said.

"I'm fine," Remus answered distractedly. He was too busy looking around for whatever danger Moony had felt. _I don't see anything out of order,_ Remus thought to himself. _Moony_, he called.

_'Protect Mate_,' was all Moony replied.

"Sorry for the wait," Molly said cheerfully as the girls entered with Ginny, Rosie, Sophia, and Tonks following. They each were holding a tray full of mismatched cups of tea. "Our gatherings are getting so large I'm afraid I don't have enough matching cups," Molly said in embarrassment.

"I hardly doubt our guests care if their teacups are matching, my dear," Arthur said with a small smile.

Rosie cautiously approached Hermione, Remus, and Sirius with enough cups for all of them. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to make you upset," she said.

"No, you have no reason to apologize. I was out of turn," he said as he took the preferred cup.

Hermione was drawn from the conversation by one of the odd teacups on the plate. It was shaped like a normal tea-cup, but it looked as if it were made out of cast iron, like a potion's cauldron. She immediately picked it up, enchanted by the odd cup.

Once everyone had their cup, Harry raised his glass and said, "To Sirius and Rosie and Remus and Hermione."

Everyone chimed in a celebratory remark and took a drink from their glass.

Except for Remus. The feeling of unease continued to increase to the point where he could barely tolerate it. He looked to Hermione where she, too, lifted her odd little cup to her lips to take a drink. The feeling suddenly spiked and he acted without thought, again, and slapped Hermione's cup from her hands.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled with a glare, however both she and Remus' attention was drawn to the cup on the floor. The liquid had, obviously, come spilling out. What was frightening was the fact that the so-called tea was bubbling and burning through the wood flooring of the Weasley living room.

Rosie gasped. "It's poison," she said in shock.

Remus pulled Hermione away from the dangerous substance and quickly scanned the room. Everyone was staring at the "tea" in surprise and more than one person quickly checked their own glasses. However, it seemed Hermione's glass was the only one infected. He allowed Hermione to be pulled into her loved ones' arms to be comforted, because his mind was already at work.

_It seems Ms. Parkinson's friendly warning has more merit than I originally thought_, he thought. _I need to take a better look at my friends._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** An attempt! Ah! Okay, so I do have one request. If you have a feeling you know who it is, please, PLEASE do not put it in a review. I would like as many of you to be surprised as possible. If you wish to share your suspicions (I'm not saying I'll confirm them, mind you) you may email me or send me a message.

As always:

Hope all is well! :)


	14. Revealed

**A/N:** Hello again! :) 1 more chapter to go! The sinister villain is revealed in this chapter, so I expect several reviews stating your "no way!"s and "I knew all long"s.

And also, I want to "thank" my reviewers who did exactly what I specifically asked them not to do... It really sucks, I don't write just because I like to, but because I get a few people who really enjoy what I write, and then I get people who go exactly against what I ask. Please, respect my wishes...

Oh, just a warning, I don't do this often, but there is a cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter :/

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The following day Remus brought Hermione to the Ministry. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Hermione so he decided to get the backing of the Aurors. So he called an old friend to help take care of the problem, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Remus! It's good to see you again," Kingsley said. "Well, I guess not 'good' in this sense, I just meant—"

"It's alright," Remus assured. He gently pulled Hermione closer. "Hermione, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a good friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Ms. Granger," Kingsley said with a big smile. "Oh," he said remembering, "I guess it won't be Granger for much longer, right? Sirius and Harry told me the good news. Congratulations," he said.

Remus squeezed Hermione. "Thanks."

Kingsley stepped aside. "Now how about we get this over with. Come into my office and tell me what is going on," he said as he sat behind his desk.

Remus and Hermione sat down next to each other and Remus started. "It seems Hermione's disappearance all those years ago was a deliberate attempt to get rid of specifically her. She even remembers part of the attack," he said and looked at Hermione.

"When I was living in the forest I had a dream that during the final battle a cloaked man pointed a wand at me and cast _Obliviate_. I didn't know what it meant until Remus found me and explained it all," Hermione said.

"The cloaked man, was there any more details you can remember about him?" Kingsley asked.

"That's where we get a little confused on," Remus said.

Hermione continued, "His appearance keeps changing. One dream he might have light, blond hair and in the next _she_ has longer black hair."

"So what makes you think this person is after Hermione now?" Kingsley directed the question towards Remus.

"As soon as Hermione returned we received a visit from Young Malfoy. What his goal was, I'm not sure, but he gave the impression he wanted to date Hermione. He soon gave up and then Miss Parkinson approached us. She told us to 'watch who our friends are.' At the time I ignored it, but then there was another attack on Hermione last night," Remus said.

"What?" Kingsley asked. His eyes quickly swooped over Hermione, obviously finding her to be in good health he looked back at Remus. "What happened?"

Remus unconsciously grabbed Hermione's hand, needing the contact. "We were at the Burrow for our regular gathering. Sirius was introducing everyone to Rosie when they pushed us into sharing our engagement as well. We had some celebratory tea, but Hermione's was given some sort of poison. I knocked it out of her hand before she could take a drink."

Kingsley quickly grabbed a quill and asked, "Who was all there?"

Remus looked at Hermione. "All of the Weasleys and their spouses and children. Sirius, Rose, Harry, Hannah, Lily, and Nymphadora."

"And George's girlfriend, Sophia," Hermione tacked on.

Kingsley was furiously writing down names. "And who served the tea? I assume they went into the kitchen?"

Remus nodded and listed the names.

Kingsley sat looking at the names for a few minutes before looking back up at the couple. "Hermione, did you know Harry's on duty now? He should be just down the hall."

Hermione glared at the man, "I'm not a child. If you want me to leave, just say so.

"Hermione, please," Remus said softly. "I just wish to talk with Kingsley for a few moments."

Hermione, still glaring, left the room.

"You have your suspicions, I suppose?" Kingsley asked.

Remus nodded. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't make such an accusation without proof. If I were wrong, there would be severe consequences," Remus said. He jumped out of his chair angrily. "But what am I supposed to do? Just leave Hermione in danger?"

"Calm down, Remus. We'll protect your little witch," Kingsley said calmly. "We'll tighten security and nothing will hurt her. It does help that you're living with an auror."

"Not for long," Remus said as he sat back in his chair. "Sirius is moving out soon to live with Rose.

"Even with Sirius being gone she'll be fine. I know you'll make sure nothing happens to her, plus I hear she has a wolf familiar? Meanwhile, we'll keep an eye on things on this end," Kingsley said.

Remus sighed. "I just feel like there is something more I should be doing."

Kingsley moved around the desk and thumped Remus on the shoulder. "All will turn out right in the end. Don't worry so much."

Remus thanked him and left the office to encounter a sulking Hermione. He sighed again, "Hermione, please don't be like this."

"Then tell me the big secret. Don't you think I should be kept informed? It _is _my life in danger," she said angrily.

Seeing a few heads pop out from their cubicles, Remus gently tugged on Hermione's arm towards the apparation point.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Stop acting childish," he growled back.

Hermione froze for a second before she stopped struggling altogether and let Remus drag her through the ministry. When they reached the floo network, Remus let Hermione go first. He soon followed her and the first thing he saw when he entered their kitchen was a very angry Hermione. Her arms were crossed over her chest and he thought he saw her hair frizz out with angry energy.

"What did you and Kingsley talk about?" she asked.

Remus moved around her and said, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" she echoed. "It's _my_ life that's in danger. I think that qualifies as something that I definitely need to worry about."

"Why won't you just trust me on this? Trust me to take care of this," he said pleadingly, yet still with authority.

"Why won't you trust me?" she said back. "And for your information, I'm hardly a child. Strangely enough, you're the only one here who is treating me like one." She glared at him one more time before stomping out of the room.

Remus growled and stormed after her, but he wasn't quick enough. By the time he stepped into the hallway, she had already slammed their bedroom door closed. Not deterred in the slightest, he marched up to the room and grabbed the handle, only to find it locked. Getting more frustrated by the minute, he pulled out his wand and said the unlocking charm, only to have the door shoot out a shock at him. Swearing loudly, Remus dropped his wand and held his injured hand to his chest.

Immediately his anger and frustration dissipated in sheer wonderment. _Hermione magically locked me out!_ He thought. Picking up his wand, he spent the next half hour trying to figure out a spell that would break through Hermione's. After receiving the eleventh powerful shock, Remus conceded defeat against the powerful witch. Resolving to let his little witch calm down on her own, he headed back to the kitchen. He was in the middle of dinner preparation when Hermione showed her face once again.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked over his shoulder. He refused to look at her for fear of giving in.

Hermione stared at him. "I thought you'd come after me," she admitted.

Remus barked out a laugh. "I tried," he said as wandlessly put a stasis charm over the food. He turned to look at her. "You did accidental magic."

"I did?" she asked dumbfounded.

Remus nodded. "The door shocked me every time I tried to get in. You must have put a silencing charm up as well."

Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow lowered as she took in the new information.

Unable to resist, Remus pulled her to him. "I'll compromise. Kingsley and I suspect we know who is behind the attacks, however we don't want to tip them off that we know. The fewer people who know the better." He unconsciously pressed his nose against her skin to take in her scent. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd act differently around the person and they might do something drastic."

"But I wouldn't! I'd act normal," Hermione protested.

Remus gave her a look that doubted her.

Hermione sighed. She knew she probably would act differently around whoever it was.

"Please, trust me on this one. I won't let them touch a hair on your head," he said.

"Fine, but I don't like this," she said.

"I didn't expect you to," he smirked. "Now will you help me finish dinner?"

Hermione nodded and together they finished their dinner and had a more pleasant night.

=-=-=-=

_ Hermione heard a twig snap behind her and quickly turned around to see Kingsley come from the forest. "You scared me. What are you doing in the forest?"_

_ "It's about time I got you alone," he said darkly._

_ "What are you talking about? This is no time to be messing around!" Hermione shouted. "We need to help the others!" She raised her wand as she started to turn back to the others._

_ "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into Kingsley's. "You've been in my way far too long, Granger," he growled._

_ Hermione looked around quickly to find something to her advantage, but Kingsley's cold laugh stopped her._

_ "You won't find anything to help you. Say good-bye to your life." Kingsley raised his wand again and shouted, "_Obliviate_!"_

Hermione sat up quickly and a quick glance around her assured her she was safely in bed next to a snoring Remus. That soon changed as she violently shook him awake. "Remus!" she cried.

With a loud snort, Remus bolted up into a seated position. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Kingsley!" she said.

"Kingsley? He's here?" he asked sleepily.

"No, the attacker. Kingsley's the attacker!" she said and hiccupped on a cry.

Remus sighed and groaned as he fell back against the bed. "Go back to sleep," he grunted.

"Remus!" she cried.

Remus heaved another sigh as he pulled her down on his chest. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said softly against her brow. "It isn't Kingsley. He's on our side."

"But it was him in the dream," she insisted.

"Shh," he kissed her forehead. "Remember, I know who it is. I won't let them hurt you." He let her cries calm down before he pulled her head away from his chest. "I got you something, but I don't want you to be afraid."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Remus reached into his nightstand table and pulled out a slim rectangular box. He let her open it to reveal a new wand. "I know you're still afraid of them, but I don't like the idea of you being alone without any sort of defense," he explained.

Hermione recoiled as soon as she revealed its contents, but she didn't go running away as she had in the past. She slowly shut the box and quietly said, "Thank you."

"Please promise me you'll use it if you're in danger and I'm not around," he asked.

Hermione nodded as placed the box on his nightstand and curled up against him. "One more week," she murmured.

Remus smiled. "Until I can truly call you my mate and wife," he said.

However, Remus would not be marrying Hermione as he knew her.

=-=-=-=

Remus had just left Kingsley's office when he heard his name being called from behind him. "Remus!" Tonks yelled.

"Good afternoon, Nymphadora," he said pleasantly. She seemed to be too preoccupied to notice his clenched fists. _I don't really want to deal with you right now,_ he mentally said. He knew Hermione was home alone with Tarak, which made him very agitated.

Oddly enough, she didn't correct him on not calling her by her preferred name, proving how distracted she was. "I was wondering if I could ask you something," she said, suddenly shy.

His mouth went against his thoughts and he said, "Go ahead."

"Are you and Hermione really getting married?" she asked.

Remus mentally sighed. "Yes, we are." Seeing Tonk's color fade another couple shades, he said, "I'm sorry, Nymphadora. I know you've harbored some sort of crush on me for years, but I've tried to let you down several times. Please move on and leave us in peace."

Before Tonks could answer Kingsley's door opened and he called to Remus. "Oh, Remus. You didn't leave yet. I know you want to get back to Hermione, but I just remembered something; could I talk to you?" he asked.

Forgetting about the witch standing there, he moved closer to his friend. "Yes, but make it quick," his voice trailed off as he moved into Kingsley's office and shut the door.

Neither of them saw the angry tear streak down Tonks' face.

=-=-=-=

Hermione was lounging in the living room reading when she heard the floo activate. Glancing at the wand box at her feet she got up to see who was home. She guessed it was Remus, but she knew Sirius still had a few boxes left in his room. _You'd think someone who was as excited to live with his fiancée like him would have moved out a little faster_, she thought. She didn't even get to the doorway when someone stepped into the room.

"Oh, Tonks," Hermione gasped. "You scared me. Are you alright?" she asked when she took in Tonks' appearance. Her hair was sparking with energy and her eyes were dark black. "Can I help you with something?"

Tonks raised her wand and smiled wickedly at Hermione. "You can go to hell."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah!

Hope all is well! :)


	15. Mated

**A/N:** Welcome to the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who stuck around for this story. I don't think I've ever taken so long to finish a story, so I really do apologize. This last year has been so crazy I don't even believe it's only been a year. Anyways, enjoy the ending and please read the ending note :)

Read the end note, please!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Remus growled at Kingsley as soon as they were shut in his office. "What was that all about?" he growled loudly. "You just told her that Hermione was alone!"

"I know perfectly what I did," Kingsley said. At a knock at the door, he called, "Come in." Sirius and Harry entered, dressed in their Auror robes, closely followed by Ron and George.

"Harry called us. Said you could use some extra wands," Ron explained.

"If at all possible, I'd like to keep this as quiet and clean as possible," Kingsley answered. It was then that Remus saw a saddened look in Kingsley's eyes.

"Kingsley—" Remus started.

"It's alright Remus," he said softly. "I always knew she was after you. There's no way she'll be the same after this. She won't be able to get out of this." He shook himself physically and mentally before turning to the other men in the room. "Tonks is on her way to Remus and Hermione's place as we speak."

Realization struck on Remus and any sympathy he held for the dark man vanished immediately. "You used her as bait!" he snarled.

"How else were we supposed to get our evidence?" Kingsley shouted back. "Tonks is an Auror! She would have danced circles around us for ages before we could pin her for a mistake."

Remus snarled at him again and his amber eyes darted around to the men before ordering, "Let's go."

=-=-=-=

"Tonks, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she cautiously backed away from the angry witch.

"I'm here to finally get rid of you. I was too weak before to get you out of the way. I figured if you couldn't remember, you would just stay away. But no. You come crawling back. Not this time," she giggled evilly and her wand sparked. "This time I'm going to make sure you stay away permanently."

Hermione took another step back and tripped. She landed on her backside and skidded back until her back hit the window seat. As she took in Tonk's towering form, a vision struck her.

_ Hermione heard a twig snap behind her and quickly turned around to see Tonks come from the forest. "You scared me. What are you doing in the forest?"_

_ "It's about time I got you alone," she said darkly._

_ "What are you talking about? This is no time to be messing around!" Hermione shouted. "We need to help the others!" She raised her wand as she started to turn back to the others._

_ "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into Tonks'. "You've been in my way far too long, Granger," she growled._

_ Hermione looked around quickly to find something to her advantage, but Tonks' cold laugh stopped her._

_ "You won't find anything to help you. Say good-bye to your life." Tonks' raised her wand again and shouted, "_Obliviate_!"_

"You!" Hermione gasped. "You're the one who erased my memories. Hermione whimpered as more memories hit her. She remembered when she had first met Tonks. How the metamorphmagus showed off her abilities to entertain them. She remembered how she'd looked up to Tonks, living proof that witches could be just as powerful as wizards. How she'd looked up to the older witch like an older sister.

Tonks smirked, but it just as quickly turned into a frown. "About time you caught on. And Remus called you the brightest witch of your age." Tonks' wand sparked again. "Then again, Remus was always blinded by you. Perfect, Prefect, little you."

"Remus," Hermione cried again as more memories assailed her. When she first met Remus on the train to Hogwarts and how he'd given them chocolates after the dementor had left. How she'd discovered his ailment** "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes," **Hermione cried.

** "How long have you known?" **Remus asked.

** "Since Professor Snape set the essay." **

** "Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."**

"Stop your crying," Tonks said harshly. "Remus is mine." She raised her wand so it was directed between Hermione's tear-filled eyes. "_Sectumsempra!"_

_ 'NO!'_ Tarak came barreling into the room and dived between the spell and Hermione. He let out a loud whine as the spell slashed his side and he landed on the floor.

"Tarak!" Hermione yelled. She quickly faced Tonks again.

Tonks huffed a loud sigh. "Everyone, always getting in my way," she said flippantly. "I guess I won't prolong this any further." She raised her wand again, giving Hermione an idea.

Hermione quickly reached behind her to grab the box, and pulled out the wand.

Tonks acted quickly and started to shout another curse, "_Avada—"_

_ "Stupefy!" _Hermione shouted. Red sparks shot out of Hermione's wand and hit Tonks square in the chest before she could get her curse out.

Hermione sat there, wand arm still outstretched, for several seconds before realization swam over her. With a sob, she dropped the wand. She made sure Tonks was immobile before crawling over to Tarak. "Tarak, please, no," she whispered.

However Tarak remained motionless as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Tarak," Hermione cried. As if acting on auto-pilot, Hermione quickly scrambled to her wand and to the bookshelf. Without having to look, she grabbed the book of healing spells and made her way back to Tarak. She flipped through the book to what she was looking for before she began healing her long-time friend.

"Hermione!" She heard Remus yell as several loud '_pop_'s echo through the house. She was suddenly pulled away from Tarak as Remus clutched her to him.

"No, please, Professor," she said without thinking. "Tarak is hurt!"

Shocked, Remus let her go and watched as she picked up her wand and began healing the wolf. Sirius moved closer to her to help while Kingsley and Ron took care of Tonks.

Harry moved closer to Remus. "Does she remember?"

"She called me professor," Remus answered. "She's never called me professor before."

"She's using magic," Ron said as he came back into the room.

Finally after several long minutes, Sirius proclaimed, "He's going to be alright, 'Mione."

Dropping the wand once more, Hermione let her tears come out. "Remus?" she called softly.

Without a word Remus lifted her into his arms. "I was so scared something had happened to you," he said into her hair.

"She—She didn't even touch me. Tarak saved me," she said. She cried into his shirt.

Remus clutched her tighter.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "What idiot tries tokill another witch over a wizard?" Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged.

"Hey, you two idiots," Sirius hissed. "Come help me with this mutt."

Harry crouched next to Sirius. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Sirius grinned weakly. "Thanks."

"Hey, guys? Where'd Remus and 'Mione go?" Ron asked.

Sirius and Harry looked up. Sure enough, the spot where Remus and Hermione had sat huddled together was empty.

=-=-=-=

_'Mate, mate, mate,_' Moony chanted inside Remus' head.

_For once stop, Moony. We have our mate, finally_, Remus answered as he moved under the covers to pull his precious mate closer. _Wife_, he thought lovingly.

Moony had taken over his body and had not given control back until they were standing in front of a ministry official who was waiting for his "I do."

_"Hermione?" _he had asked softly.

She had only smiled up at him sweetly_ "Don't tell me you've changed your mind. I haven't."_

So now he lay curled up behind his mate and wife in a remote hotel room somewhere in London. "Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"You remember everything now?" he asked.

Hermione slowly rolled over, wincing slightly in pain, to face her new husband. "Mostly everything. There are still a few gaps," she answered. "If you think I regret anything, then forget it. I couldn't be happier."

Remus smiled and hugged her close. "When I found out you were alone with her I… I've never felt so scared."

"I'm alright. I just can't believe she would do such a thing. I know she's always had a temper, but this is Tonks we're talking about. Clumsy, loving, Tonks." Hermione laid her head on Remus' shoulder. "I always looked up to her."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione cocked her head slightly. "By the way, how did you find out it was Tonks?"

Remus reached up and brushed her even more wild hair back away from her face. "Your dreams. It turns out they were accurate after all." When Hermione gave him a confused look, he elaborated, "The appearance kept changing. It was your subconscious telling you the person who attacked you could also change appearances. It wasn't until the night at the burrow that it finally dawned on me."

Hermione nodded, but her face suddenly turned sour. "Oh yeah, by the way," she poked Remus on his chest. "I don't appreciate the way you kept me in the dark."

Remus smiled. The old spitfire Hermione was definitely back. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Mate," he said softly.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled tenderly at him. "I like it when you call me that."

"Mate?" he asked incredulously. It had slipped out without thinking. He had actually thought she wouldn't have liked being pinned with such a title.

"Yes. I like being called yours." She smiled, "I love you, Mate."

Remus returned her smile. "I like being called yours." He lifted his head as he pulled hers closer. "I love you," he whispered before claiming her lips his once more. She had finally become Hermione, a mix of the old and new. She had become his Hermione. In all ways.

* * *

**A/N:** The end! So Tonks was a crazy evil witch after all. Half way through this story I really didn't want to make Tonks the bad person anymore, but there was no way I could re-write the story. I'm holding off writing the epilogue because I have a question for you all. Do you want Tonks to regain her sanity and come back, or are we just done with her?

Again thanks for all of your support (You guys rock!) And I hope you enjoyed the story. Keep an eye out in the next couple weeks for the epilogue.

Hope all is well! :)


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I came down with a huge cold (still have it) and then my computer got sick as well with a virus and had to be reformatted (ooo yay...) However here is the last and final chapter to Becoming Hermione. I apologize ahead of time for any weirdness in the last section. I wrote this while under the influence of cold medicine, and I was slurring words together horribly.

There are a few final notes to give to you all before you go reading, so here they are.

1. This is the last story I'll be writing (for a while at least). I'm tired of writing with the pressure that I have to post something, so I'm going to start writing the whole story then posting it.

2. I have about 15 story ideas floating in my head and I would like your guys' input on which one you would prefer first and the like. I'm not sure if I can just post a temporary "story" with the descriptions of each (if you could let me know, that'd be great). But for now, look at the end of this chapter for the titles and pairings of some of them.

Okay, that's it. Enjoy!

_

* * *

One Year later…_

One morning at WWW, George was opening up shop, probably much earlier than he needed to. The sun was just rising and the shop had a slight chill, but nothing could wipe the smile off of George's face. Last night he had proposed to Sophia and she had said yes.

A year ago, he wouldn't have believed it if anyone had told him he'd fall for the shy, yet determined, little witch. Yet it had happened.

Sophia came from a well-bred, rich family. The Wilcox family was known for being very powerful. When George had learned of her wealth, he had thought she was just using him for some sick joke, but after three months of constantly showing up to help him work, he had finally given her a job. And, needless to say, she had worn him down. However when her parents found out she was dating a "lowlife Weasley," as they had called him, they had told her to choose between her family or George. She had chosen George.

George offered her to live with him in his newly remodeled apartment above the shop. They'd been living together since then.

George was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a scratching on the front door. Used to the sound, George opened the door to let Tarak in from the chilly morning. "Good morning, Tarak. What are you doing here so early?"

Tarak curled up into a ball behind the counter, where there was a large dog-bed set up. Over the past months it was more and more common to find the large wolf at the WWW. He usually stayed behind the counter as to not scare the customers. Heaving a sigh, Tarak stared up at his friend. _'Tarak tired from all the mating. Pup and Kitten always mating. Mutt and She-flower always mating. Tarak tired of it.'_

George laughed, despite the blush on his ears of the unwanted information. "Tarak, Old Boy, you just need to find a mate of your own."

Tarak's top lip curled back in disgust. _'Ginger find she-wolf not stupid and Tarak think about it.'_

"You're sure picky, Old Boy," George said.

_'Ginger older than Tarak_,' he said with a snort. He lifted his head and sniffed. He sneezed at what he smelled. _'Now where Tarak go?_'

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

_'Everyone always mate, now Ginger mate with girl-child_.'

George blushed deeply. "Okay, one, Sophia isn't a child and two, be quiet. She's still asleep upstairs."

=-=-=-=

Hermione heard a loud crash followed by a stream of childish giggles. She quickly turned to see Gabriel, a small, smiling, pudgy child covered in food as he kicked his legs for attention. She flicked her wand to be rid of the mess. "Not hungry, I'm guessing?" she asked him. She picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest. "How's my big handsome boy?"

Gabriel giggled.

"You are a big handsome boy?" she asked.

Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Yes you are," she crooned and kissed the crown of his golden curls. "You're such a good cub." The blond curls had definitely been a surprise, yet a pleasant one. Everyone had thought he would take after his Daddy.

Hermione heard the floo activate and saw Ron come through the fireplace. Not two seconds later, Remus came through as well. "Look, Gabe. Daddy's here!"

Gabriel let out a squeal and lurched towards Ron.

"Uff!" Ron grunted. "You're getting to be so big! I swear you weren't this heavy when I dropped you off this morning. What's Aunt Hermione been feeding you?" he teased.

Remus moved around father and son to kiss his wife hello. "Love you," he whispered.

Hermione kept her face tilted up to his and gave him a warm smile. "Love you," she said just as softly.

"Thanks for watching him, Hermione. I know he's getting to be a hassle," Ron said as he kept Gabriel from pulling his too-long hair. "Luna's just been so tired with this pregnancy; I thought to give her a small break."

"No worries, Ron. You know I love watching all the cubs," Hermione said.

"I know. You two should think of having your own _cubs_ soon," Ron winked. "Say good-bye, Gabe."

"Uye!" Gabe grunted, oblivious as to why his aunt and uncle were as red as tomatoes.

As soon as Ron and Gabe had left, Hermione busied herself in the kitchen to clean up any sign of Gabriel's visit. In their year of marriage, neither Remus nor she had brought up the idea of having children, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have the conversation yet.

Remus forgot his embarrassment when Hermione started fidgeting around the kitchen. "You know, its times like these when you seem to forget you're a witch." He pulled out his wand and a short flick later, the entire cottage was clean.

Hermione jumped at the sudden magic, but shook herself out of her nervousness. _Gryffindor bravery, Hermione_, she pep-talked herself. "Where've you been all day?" she asked calmly.

Remus smirked and slowly stalked towards her. One of his favorite games since getting married was prey and predator. "Sirius and Rosie's."

"Oh?" She asked as she moved across the kitchen and further away from her husband. She started shuffling things around in preparation for dinner. "How are they doing?"

Remus moved a little closer. "Expecting."

"Expecting what?" she asked absentmindedly.

"A cub," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "What happened to Sirius saying he never wanted cubs?"

Remus shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. "What can you say? Us old men are starting to feel the pressure," he said as he moved right behind her.

Hermione gasped, "You're not old—Oh!" she jumped when she realized Remus was standing right behind her.

Remus pinned her to the counter by placing his hands on the surface on either side of her. "I know you haven't wanted to talk about it, but Moony and I have both been feeling it coming," he said.

"Feel what?" she asked hesitantly.

"The mating moon. The next moon is the mating moon," he said again slowly.

"Oh," Hermione's brow furrowed and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

Remus groaned and quickly swooped down to transfer her bottom lip between his own teeth. A few very thorough minutes later he released her lips. "I said to stop doing that. It's too distracting…very tempting," he said hoarsely as his eyes locked with her now swelled lips.

"Remus," Hermione said, pushing on his chest, "what does that mean? What's going to happen because of the mating moon?"

Remus forced his eyes up to Hermione's. "It means that I'll be feeling the urge to mate." Hermione's eyebrows rose in question. "I mean more than usual. If you were a werewolf, you'd go into," he paused and turned slightly pink, "heat. Luckily you aren't, because I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"You can't stop yourself now," Hermione said cheekily.

"Hermione, be serious, please." When Hermione opened her mouth, he said, "And don't make that into a joke about Sirius." He closed his eyes for patience. "If you were in heat, I'd be able to smell it and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from impregnating you. Despite that, I'm still going crazy with the urge to mate."

Hermione looked up at him. "So where does this leave us? Do you want to have cubs?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "When I was younger I thought I'd never have any, but after doing some research I found out I can't pass my lycanthropy on to any children. Moony's confirmed this as well."

"Are you ready for cubs?" she asked.

Remus' eyes sparkled. "Yes. I want to have children with you. I want to fill this house with cubs," he said. "What about you?"

Hermione's eyes darted to the side. "I always figured I'd have kids someday, but it seems strange to be talking about it."

"Is it because of your job?" he asked.

Since she regained her memory a year ago, she'd been working hard as an apprentice at St. Mungos, however she didn't want to just focus on the treatment for humans. She also wanted to treat all races, even animals. She now was a part-time healer at St. Mungos, but a majority of her time is spent at a small hospital in Diagon Alley where she offers treatment to all.

"No," Hermione answered. "If anything, right now is the perfect time to consider cubs." She thought of all the times she babysat for her friends—her family. Little Lily Potter and her little brother, James; Gabriel Weasley, Ginny and Neville's pack of cubs. Those were some of her best memories, but that was much different than having your own. Hermione looked back up to Remus. She could the children she had with Remus. Their sons would have his same sandy-brown hair with dark-brown eyes that always held a glint of mischief.

"Alright," she said without realizing it.

Remus stared at her. "Really? You're ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I want to mother your cubs."

Remus smiled and barbarically lifted Hermione over his shoulder.

"Remus!" Hermione squealed. "What are you doing?"

Without stopping Remus answered, "You said you were ready for cubs."

"Yes, but it isn't the time for the moon yet," she said.

Remus chuckled. "You don't expect me to impregnate you on the full moon, do you?"

Hermione blushed bright red, realizing what that would entail.

"Don't worry, Mate. If you're pregnant by the full moon, Moony won't touch you," Remus said.

As he shut their bedroom door behind them, Hermione did some quick calculation. They'd be seeing a lot of their bedroom in the next couple weeks.

=-=-=-=

_One more year later…_

Kingsley greeted the nurse at the reception desk as he made his way through the Mental Ward at St. Mungos. "How is she today?" he asked.

"Same as usual. Go on back," the nurse said with a sad smile.

"Thanks," he said with the same sad smile. He made his way back through a now familiar route to one of the private rooms. Inside a silent little witch sat in front of an enchanted window looking at a nature scene. He stepped closer and set the small bouquet of flowers in front of her. "Good morning, Dora," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Tonks looked up to him, but her gaze remained slightly distant. She smiled, "Good morning."

He pulled up a chair next to hers, taking in her appearance. Her hair was her natural mousy-brown hair was a lot longer than before. It reached past her boney shoulders, which showed her malnourishment even through the sickly-gray patient gown. "How have you been?" he asked.

Tonks frowned. "They won't let me go to work. They won't let me go home. Can you help me tell them to let me go?"

"You know you're here for a good reason," Kingsley said.

Tonks only 'harrumphed' and looked back out the window. Her voice suddenly became wispy and saddened. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Kingsley said. It was good that she was questioning about the others. "Harry and Hannah have another son. They say three is enough for them. Lily is starting magical preschool this year and James and baby Connor are a handful. You know your cousin had a baby recently, too. Rosie wanted to name him Sirius Jr. or Regulus, but Sirius said he wanted to start fresh with a name outside the Black family. So he named him John Thornton, Thornton after the thorn of his mother's name, and John after Remus."

"Remus," Tonks said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

Kingsley bit his cheek at his slip. He hadn't wanted to bring him up. "He and Hermione are doing well. They're looking for a new place since Hermione's pregnant again."

Tonks continued to cry silently.

"The spare room was tight as it was with the triplets, so they thought to get a bigger place. Apparently there's a big chance of multiples because of Remus' condition. Hermione's expecting twins this time. She calls them her litters."

"What are their names?" Tonks asked.

"Pardon?"

"Their names. Their triplets' names."

"Apollo is the oldest, then Elena, then Fabian. Apollo looks just like his dad and is the most independent of the three. Elena has Hermione's smarts. She's already walking and talking. Fabian is the quiet one."

Both were quiet for a time, just the quiet sounds of Tonks' tears filled the room. "Thank you Remus," Tonks said after a time. "For coming here all the time and talking to me."

Kingsley slid off his chair to kneel beside her. "I come here because I want to," he said. "I miss seeing you every day; hearing you laugh."

"Kingsley," Tonks said questionably.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shacklebolt," a nurse said from the door. "It's time to leave now."

Kingsley nodded to the woman before looking back at a confused Tonks. He grasped her hands in his and kissed the backs of them. "I'll be back again tomorrow."

"Wait," Tonks said as he rose to his feet. "Kingsley, wait! What does that mean?" she asked.

Kingsley stopped at the door. "It means I wish that you'd move on with your life."

"I-I don't know if I can do that," she said.

Kingsley nodded slowly. "That's for you to decide," he said before backing out of the door, leaving Tonks with a whole new set of thoughts swirling in her head.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you are not going to like this ending, but I wasn't sure how to leave things with Tonks. So some of you can believe she stays insane and the others can believe that she moves on with her life with Kingsley or whatever.

Thanks for all of your guys' support over the years! I hope you'll keep me in mind as I continue writing and posting (just with a lot bigger gaps)

Stories:

Seven 'Wives' for Seven Weasleys (Bill/Hermione) --This one WILL be first; sorry for the wait!  
Life of Loneliness (Draco/Hermione)  
Mail Order Bride (Severus/Hermione)  
For the Good of All (Peter-ish/Hermione) --Don't be grossed out, there is a twist to this one, and she doesn't really end up with Peter  
Un-named time-travel (Remus/Hermione or Severus/Hermione)  
A Werewolf's Bride (Fenrir/Hermione)  
The Dutchess (Severus/Hermione) -- Yes, off of the movie  
Through the Ashes (Harry/Hermione)  
Temptations of a Gypsy (Severus/Hermione) -- Got the idea off of Hunchback of Notre Dame--Disney version! :)  
Witch and the Werewolf (Remus/Hermione) --Yes, another beauty and the beast  
??Geisha?? (Harry/Hermione) --I'm looking at something based off the story Memoirs of a Geisha, but with HP characters... I'm still working out details  
Snape's Daughter (Oliver/OC) --Look! Hermione's not in this one! lol

So there's a brief look. There are a couple other ones that aren't ready to be talked about yet, but these are the ones I'm looking at.

As always,

Hope all is well! :) Forever!


End file.
